Adventures of the Templars 1: The Founder's Beginning
by Ashlyn Dubreas
Summary: What if Padme Amidala never fell pregnant? What if Anakin Skywalker killed Palpatine instead of joining him? Ashlyn Dubreas is a mischievous Youngling from the planet of Naboo. Will she live up to expectations of the Jedi High Council and above all her new Master? Join Ashlyn for her first year as a Jedi Padawan which turns out to be more harder than she thought it would be.
1. Letter From Author

**Letter from the Author**

Greetings Readers,

This is a Star Wars Fanfiction Series that I have been working on for the past three-four years called the Adventures of the Templars. It is an OCs/AU series (Original Characters and Alternate Universe) and it is the first of its kind for me as most of my OC stories in the past did not keep my attention. It follows my character Ashlyn Dubreas through her life as a member of the Jedi Order, she represents me in the world and belongs to me as do all the other OCs. However, I do not own the Star Wars Universe or the characters that were created by George Lucas.

Now pretty much everything up until the end of Revenge of the Sith has been kept unchanged, except a few things here and there throughout the Clone Wars. Ahsoka Tano is still a member of the Jedi Order, as I had written her into the story long before the Clone Wars episode came out in which she leaves the Order and Barriss Offee is also still in there for the same reason. Adi Gallia and Duchess Satine Kryze are still alive even though Darth Maul and Savage Oppress kill them in the Clones Wars, and Shaak Ti is still around because it's kind of confusing as to whether she is killed by Grievous or not. The main change is that instead of Anakin Skywalker turning to the dark side and joining Palpatine at the end of Revenge of the Sith he kills Palpatine and becomes an official Jedi Master. This occurs because Padme does not fall pregnant, don't worry the twins come into the picture later on.

Book 1 is a little bit of a bore but please try and push through it because it gets better after Book 2 that is why I will be posting the first book in bulks of 2-3 chapters every week. It is going through thorough editing so there are a few mistakes and is more understandable as possible. Feel free to give feedback, let me know of any errors you find in spelling/grammar/punctuation/etc. (just be aware I am Australian and everything is Australian English spelling) and ask as many questions as you like about the story. I will try and answer them as best I can without spoiling the story for you.

May the Force be with You …. Always!  
Ashlyn Dubreas


	2. Chapter 1-Force Sensitive Children

**Force Sensitive Children**

Ashlyn Dubreas was no ordinary four-year-old child on the planet of Naboo, she was Force-sensitive and loved the prospect of one day leaving Naboo to train at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. However, her mother saw it differently because she was worried about losing her only child in the growing war. There were also rumours about a law stating that children born into the Galactic Republic with the gift of the Force no longer being able to choose whether they want to go or not.

* * *

"Ashlyn!" her mother called, "Come on, we're going to be late!"  
Ashlyn came down the steps slowly and whined, "Mum, if we leave the house then we might miss the visit from the Jedi Representative, he's due any day now."  
Then there was a knock on the door, her mother turned and opened it to find a Jedi Knight standing on the doorstep.  
"Good evening Mrs Dubreas, may I have a moment with you?" the Knight inquired in a friendly tone. Ashlyn's mother nodded before leading the Jedi into the sitting room and then turned around to point up at the roof, telling her daughter to go back to her room.  
"I am sorry for not giving you any notice, Mrs Dubreas, but the Jedi Council has sent me to get all the Force-sensitive children and I have not been able to get a hold of your daughter for some time now," the Knight said, "It seems almost as if you have been avoiding the visit."  
"So is it true that my daughter doesn't get a choice in the matter?" she asked.  
"Sad to say but yes, it is the new law that has been passed by the Council and approved by the Senate," he replied sadly, "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi."  
"Can't she just stay here with me, please?" Mrs Dubreas pleaded.  
Obi-wan Kenobi simply shook his head, "Sorry, I cannot return to Coruscant without her."  
The woman broke into tears and Obi-wan comforted her just as he had done to all of the other mothers.  
"Can you please go upstairs and bring your daughter down here?" Obi-wan requested. The mother nodded her head and exited the room to go upstairs while waiting for her to return Obi-wan meditated to clear his mind. Then he snapped out of it as he felt another Force-user enter the room, she had such a strong signature in the Force, he opened his eyes.  
"Come here, Youngling," Obi-wan said as he held out his hands to beckon the child to come to him. She came over to him and he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Name?" Obi-wan asked.  
"Ashlyn Dubreas," she replied with confidence as she looked at the Jedi Knight through a fringe of light blonde hair with deep blue eyes which were filled with curiosity.  
"Such a lovely name. My name is Obi-wan Kenobi, may I take a sample of your blood Ashlyn?" he inquired gently, taking out an odd instrument as Ashlyn nodded. He pricked her finger and Obi-wan instructed her to put pressure on her finger while the instrument measured the Midi-chlorian levels in her blood.  
Obi-wan Kenobi frowned at the result, "You shouldn't have tried to keep her from me earlier, Mrs Dubreas, because law or no law, she doesn't have a choice in the matter at all now."  
"What are you talking about?" the mother asked worriedly.  
"Did Ashlyn get a Midi-chlorian level test when she was born?" the Jedi asked seriously.  
"No, why?"  
"Because your daughter should have been raised at the Temple right from birth, she has an extremely high level for children of her age," Obi-wan said, "I will wait outside while you pack your things, Ashlyn."  
Then Obi-wan Kenobi exited the house and sat outside as he pulled out his comlink, "Anakin, can you send a message to the Council please?"  
"Of course, Master, what's the message?" Anakin asked.  
"The Naboo Youngling's Midi-chlorian level is higher than normal," Obi-wan replied.  
"I'll pass it along, Master."  
After Obi-wan Kenobi clipped his comlink back onto his belt he didn't have to wait long for the Youngling to come out the door with a bag over her shoulder.  
"Did you say goodbye to your mother?" Obi-wan Kenobi asked.  
The girl nodded quietly as she then followed the Jedi Master down the street to the closest hanger, where she boarded a very elegant star skiff. They were met at the entrance by another Jedi.  
"Is this the last Youngling, Master?" he asked, looking at Ashlyn and then back at Obi-wan.  
"Anakin this is Ashlyn Dubreas, Ashlyn this Anakin Skywalker; he is my Padawan Learner," Obi-wan Kenobi introduced them to each other.  
"How are you, Ashlyn?" Anakin asked.  
Ashlyn nodded in reply with a confident smile.  
"We'll be off back to Coruscant then," Obi-wan said, leading the way up the loading ramp and into the ship.  
"The Council wants her to be brought straight to them upon arrival," Anakin said before taking Ashlyn to where the other Younglings were. Upon entering the passenger hold, Ashlyn found around twenty other children ranging from as young as a few months old to around eight years old.  
"Get back in your seats," Anakin ordered gently which the children responded to quickly, "We will arrive at Coruscant shortly," he added as he turned around and left the room.  
Ashlyn sat there in her seat quietly feeling slightly nervous about what the Jedi Temple and Coruscant would be like.  
"Hi," the girl next to her greeted casually, "Are you excited about starting Jedi Training?" she asked and Ashlyn nodded softly in reply.  
"I was so excited when Master Kenobi arrived at my house yesterday," the girl said overflowing with energy, "My name is Kyra, Kyra Scorpio."  
"Ashlyn, Ashlyn Dubreas," Ashlyn introduced herself, "What is your homeworld?" she asked out of curiosity.  
"Chandrillia," Kyra answered, "I'm guessing that yours is Naboo seeing as you were the last to come aboard, and the Padawan told us that's where we were?" she inquired.  
Ashlyn nodded with a slight smile as she got a really good prompting that the two of them were going to be really good friends.

* * *

After five days of travelling through Hyperspace, Ashlyn found herself standing in the foyer of the High Council Chamber while waiting impatiently with Anakin. Inside Obi-wan was talking to the Jedi High Council about her which caused her chest to crush in on her lungs and heart from the nerves.  
"Master Kenobi, what have you discovered?" Master Mace Windu asked Obi-wan curiously.  
"The Youngling from Naboo, her Midi-chlorian level is higher than average and she should have been raised here in the Temple," Master Kenobi explained.  
"Where is she?" Master Windu asked curiously.  
"She is outside the door," Master Kenobi answered as the door opened and Anakin walked in with a Youngling right behind him.  
Master Yoda chuckled softly; "A fondness for you she has Skywalker," he said.  
Anakin blushed awkwardly and moved to stand beside his Master.  
"Youngling, step forward," Master Yoda instructed the young girl who took a few confident strides forward so she was in the middle of the big circle of Jedi Masters.  
"Name?" Master Fisto requested.  
"Ashlyn Dubreas of Naboo," the girl stated simply.  
"How high is her Midi-chlorian level?" Master Mundi inquired curiously.  
"The blood test showed levels just on 19, 000," Master Kenobi paused, "Whether it is higher or not I am not sure."  
The Masters all frowned and Ashlyn suddenly became nervous that something might be wrong with her. Anakin sensed this and while remembering how he had been brought before the Council upon his arrival at the Temple, he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. The Council members stopped to watch this exchange; Masters Windu and Yoda looked at each other with a look in their eyes that none of the others had ever seen before.  
"Very well. Skywalker, take her to her to her clan's quarters and show her around the Temple. Master Kenobi stay here, we need to talk to you in private," Master Windu said as Anakin lead the Youngling out of the room.

* * *

Two years later, Ashlyn Dubreas woke up slowly as Master Luminara Unduli, their Clan Master, came walking down the long room that was the private quarters for the Wolf Clan to wake up the Younglings.  
"We better get to the Mess Hall before the boys do, otherwise all the good stuff will be gone," Kyra said as she pulled one of her boots on.  
"You go ahead; I've got something I need to do," Ashlyn said.  
Her friend shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as she left the room mumbling, "Just don't get yourself into any trouble, otherwise you'll be stuck doing laundry duties during free time for a month."  
Ashlyn grinned mischievously as what Kyra said planted an idea in her head and the trouble making Youngling decided she would prank Obi-wan Kenobi. Then she got up off the bed and strode out of the room as she came up with the perfect prank to play on 'The Great Negotiator'. Anakin had told her the other day about how Obi-wan had fallen into a nest of Gundarks, whatever those were, on their last mission to Vanqor. Ashlyn's mission was to find out about it because the Jedi Master would not tell a single soul about the mission and Anakin wouldn't spill the beans to her. Luckily for her, it didn't take an extreme effort to find him because he and Anakin were in the Mess Hall.  
"Hey, Master Kenobi," Ashlyn said as she plopped down into the seat next to him and looked at the Jedi Master with the look he knew all too well. It was the: 'I have a question for you, and I'm going to follow you around until you answer it' look. Obi-wan had a bad feeling about this since he knew how strong the Youngling's will and curiosity was at times like this.  
"Master Kenobi, what happened to you in the nest of Gundarks?" Ashlyn asked with a cheeky grin on her face.  
Obi-wan groaned and rolled his eyes before glaring at Anakin who was now laughing hysterically.  
"No, no, no and NO!" Obi-wan muttered sternly as he looked Ashlyn in the eye to try and get her to not continue down the path she was obviously so inclined to follow and wasn't going to be diverted.  
"Why, Master? I really want to know," Ashlyn whined, "Life is so boring here at the Temple and the only adventure I'm exposed to are stories of you and Anakin fighting the Separatists. And no one can tell me this one but you and it's not even about the Seps. Please, Master Kenobi?!" Ashlyn pleaded.  
"You know, Master, she isn't going to leave you alone until you tell her," Anakin stated simply.  
"Yes thank you for pointing out the obvious, Padawan," Obi-wan said grudgingly.  
This hadn't been the first time the six-year-old Youngling had bugged a story out of him; last time she had been five years old.  
"Oh please, Master Kenobi! Please, please, please with sugar on top?!" Ashlyn pleaded.  
"No," Obi-wan said as he ate the last spoonful of porridge and then got up to walk away only to have Ashlyn follow him.  
"What about strawberries?"  
"No."  
"Icing sugar?"  
"No."  
"Applesauce?"  
"No."  
"Then what do you want on top?" Ashlyn asked as she was hot on his heels down the hall.  
"Nothing," Obi-wan replied as he continued to walk.  
"Okay," Ashlyn said, seeming to have stopped but then, "what about nimberries?" she asked.  
Anakin was walking along behind Ashlyn and was still laughing at the Youngling's antics to get his Master to talk.  
"What about ice-cream?"  
"No."  
It continued like this until lunchtime when Obi-wan finally lost it.  
"What about Wookie juice? I heard that it's kind of nice but I don't like the sound of it," Ashlyn said in distaste.  
"Okay, Ashlyn, enough already!" Obi-wan almost yelled before stalking into his and Anakin's quarters with the Youngling following close after his Padawan.  
"Please Master Kenobi, I won't tell a living soul, I promise," Ashlyn pleaded for what she was sure to be the millionth time that day.  
Obi-wan groaned and then leaned forward out of the chair he was sitting in and replied, "Oh fine then."  
"YES!"  
Obi-wan told her the story, and Ashlyn was a very good listener; she laughed, gasped, awed and ahhed at all the right places. Then when the story was over Ashlyn jumped off the seat and departed from them with a, "Thanks, Master Kenobi!"  
"What a peculiar child," Obi-wan muttered in clear astonishment.  
"I told you, Master, all you had to do was tell her the story and she would have left you alone straight away," Anakin stated.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Review, please!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	3. Chapter 2-Catching Up

**Catching Up**

Two years later, Ashlyn and Kyra sat next to each other at one of the desks in the classroom listening to Master Fenric giving a lesson on the Old Republic War. Both Younglings could not wait for their next class, Lightsaber Combat Basics, which was more entertaining than History class.  
"Padawan Scorpio?" the Jedi Master said bringing Kyra out of her bored haze.  
"Sorry Master what was the question again?" Kyra asked as she shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind.  
"I was asking everyone to tell me what their chosen essay topics are on renowned members of the Jedi Order during the Old Republic and how they contributed to the war," Master Fenric repeated himself with a slightly irritated tone.  
"Oh Satele Shan," Kyra said the first name that popped into her head and he nodded in approval.  
Then the Jedi Master turned his eyes on Ashlyn who glanced at Kyra in slight annoyance for taking her choice and then answered, "Orgus Din."  
The other Younglings told him their chosen topics and then they were instructed on how to write the three-page essay. As Ashlyn took notes down on planning the essay she overheard what the boys behind her were saying.  
"Yeah, I heard a few Knights talking about it on the way here. Master Kenobi is back from the Outer Rim sieges."  
Ashlyn smiled and leapt up from her seat as Master Fenric dismissed them, "I'll see you in our next class Kyra!" she called back to her friend as she ran out the door and down the hallway. The eight-year-old Youngling hadn't seen Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker for a year because they were always out on missions. Whenever they came back to Coruscant they would disappear again before she got a chance to find them.  
"Master Kenobi! Anakin!" Ashlyn yelled as she spotted them before they disappeared around the corner.  
"Darn it! Wait up!"  
Ashlyn skidded around the corner and collided into Master Mace Windu causing her to freeze, looking up with a worried expression at the Jedi Master.  
"Youngling Dubreas-," Master Windu started questioningly before Ashlyn cut him off.  
"Sorry Master, can't talk right now," Ashlyn rambled on quickly as she bowed politely and ran around him.  
"Master Kenobi! Anakin!" Ashlyn yelled again as she skidded around the next corner and ran headlong into a wall.  
Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker spun around at the loud audible smack of flesh and bone hitting marble.  
"Youngling!" Obi-wan called in a concerned voice as the two older Jedi walked over to the young girl.  
"Ouch, that hurt," Ashlyn said, shaking her head as Anakin knelt down next to her and then he recognised who she was.  
"Ashlyn, why on earth did you run into the wall?" Anakin asked, smirking as he helped her back up onto her feet.  
"Anakin!" Ashlyn exclaimed in excitement as she clung to him, "Oh man! I have so much to tell you and I'm quite irritated that you're never here."  
Ashlyn took a step back and almost lost her balance. Anakin quickly placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady.  
"How about you tell me while we take you to see the Healers," Anakin said as he left a hand on one shoulder to guide her in the right direction.  
"Okay," Ashlyn said, shrugging and then flinging herself into a full-fledged story of the past year.  
The young girl was talking so fast that neither Jedi could understand her babbling but they didn't interrupt. Ashlyn was finished with her story by the time they reached the Medical Bay.  
Master Shrinsasti was a Jedi Healer and was always really nice and happy to help anyone; as far as Ashlyn was aware the Jedi Healer never had an off day.  
"Sit up here, please Ashlyn," Master Shrinsasti ordered lightly with a smile.  
Ashlyn swung her legs back and forth while the Healer looked at the nice bump that was forming on the Youngling's forehead. Ashlyn's attention was diverted to Anakin who looked really different but she just couldn't put a finger on it.  
Then Master Yoda showed up outside where Anakin and Master Kenobi were talking and they started gesturing towards her.  
The three Jedi came into the room and it was Master Kenobi spoke first but to the Healer, "How is she Master Shrinsasti?"  
"Ashlyn currently has got no control of her balance," the healer replied.  
"Will she be able to attend her lessons?" Anakin inquired.  
"No if she can't walk in a straight line she most definitely won't be able to focus on studies at least not for today Knight Skywalker," she said sternly with a slight frown.  
Everyone looked at Master Yoda while Ashlyn was trying to figure out why that statement seemed odd to her ears.  
"Go back to your quarters, you will Youngling Dubreas," Master Yoda said.  
"But Master Yoda, I'll fall behind-," Ashlyn tried to say but the Grand Master wouldn't hear of it as he shook his head.  
"Rest, you need."  
That was his final say as he left the room and then that was when Ashlyn realised why Anakin looked different.  
"Anakin, where is your Padawan braid?" Ashlyn asked curiously.  
"Thought you would never notice," Anakin said as he chuckled and then pulled something out of one of the pouches attached to his belt.  
His Padawan Braid with one end sealed together to stop it falling apart.  
"You're a Knight! And you didn't tell me!" Ashlyn exclaimed, pointing a finger at him accusingly.  
"Only just did today," Anakin said, "Plus you were too busy telling me about your time for me to cut in and tell you that I was Knighted."  
Ashlyn jumped down off the bench, forgetting why she was there in the first place as she lost her balance and had to be caught by Anakin again.  
"Thanks, Anakin," Ashlyn said,  
"No, no, no," Anakin said, "It's Master Skywalker to you now Youngling."  
Ashlyn looked at him with a quirked eyebrow expectantly.  
"Alright you win," Anakin said as he lost a staring contest with her again.  
"I win, that means I'm still allowed to call you Anakin," Ashlyn said, walking past the two Jedi Knights to the door and then she stopped to turn and look at them and added, "Coming?"  
The two Jedi grinned at each other and then followed Ashlyn out of the Medical Bay to take her back to her clan quarters to make sure she got there safely.

* * *

Two years later, the Wolf Clan consisted of twenty Younglings all of whom were crowded around one of their group in amazement and awe at what the child held in her hands. Ashlyn Dubreas had switched Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber with a training lightsaber. The children stared in wonder at the weapon and kept asking their clan mate how she had managed to sneak the weapon away from the Hero with No Fear. Ashlyn would just shake her head and say, "It's a secret."  
"You're going to get into deep trouble for this prank Ash, we aren't supposed to even touch a real lightsaber let alone steal one from a Jedi Knight," Kyra said in extreme concern for her best friend.  
"Relax Kyra no one is going to find out besides I'll be giving it back to Anakin today anyway so no harm in a bit of fun," Ashlyn said confidently.  
The ten-year-old Youngling had paid Anakin back for leaving before saying hello the last time he had been on the planet and she knew how much trouble she would be in when this prank was uncovered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Council Chamber, there was a serious discussion about this rouge Youngling.  
"Youngling Dubreas is a fine child, very polite and always does her studies with diligence," Master Unduli stated.  
"Yes but she has become a problem in terms of keeping the peace in the Temple," Master Windu threw back.  
The Council was split between people wanting to send the ten-year-old off to one of the agriculture planets and the other half was fighting for her to stay at the Temple.  
"We should let her settle into herself, remember what our plans are for her Master Windu," Master Kenobi reminded the other Master.  
"Yes but I cannot ignore the chaos she continues to unfold in this very Temple," Master Windu argued back.  
Master Kenobi was a holoimage as he had been dispatched to a mission with Anakin Skywalker. Then suddenly he turned around to talk to someone and asked, "What is it now Anakin?"  
"My lightsaber is gone, have you seen it?" Anakin asked desperately.  
"What are you talking about Anakin? It's on your belt," Obi-wan said.  
"No Master, this isn't my lightsaber," Anakin stated in annoyance.  
"Skywalker? Have you misplaced your lightsaber?" Master Windu asked aggravated at the young Knight's foolishness.  
"No, I must have left it on Coruscant. This is a training lightsaber," Anakin said, handing it to Master Kenobi so the Jedi Master could examine it.  
"Yes this is most definitely a training lightsaber," Master Kenobi confirmed thoughtfully.  
"Oh great!"  
"Masters, can I request that someone check Anakin's quarters?" Master Kenobi requested.  
"Of course Master Kenobi," Master Fisto replied.  
"Good, now go Anakin," Master Kenobi said in frustration.  
"Master Yoda, what is your verdict on the child?" Master Secura asked.  
The Grand Master had been quiet this whole time and everyone turned to him waiting for him to answer and give the final say.  
"Hmm, troubling this topic is. Take Youngling Dubreas to visit one of the settlements, needs to see what could be coming she does," Master Yoda said wisely.  
With that said the meeting was over and everyone left to go do their own tasks while Masters Yoda and Unduli returned to her clan quarters to collect Ashlyn.  
"The other Younglings how are they?" Master Yoda asked.  
"They are wonderful children Master," Luminara Unduli stated with confidence in her clan of Younglings.  
"How goes their schedule?" Master Yoda inquired.  
"Right now they should be getting ready for the day," Luminara said as they reached the door, "You will find they are all very well-mannered children."  
"Doubt that I do not," Master Yoda said.  
Luminara opened the door to a very worrying sight of all the Younglings surrounding one of them; Ashlyn Dubreas, who held a silver lightsaber in her hands. She recognised it immediately as the one which belonged to Anakin Skywalker.  
The Younglings all turned around to find their clan Master with the Grand Master standing in the doorway.  
"Children it is 0800, what should you all be doing? Why are you all still in your bedclothes and not in your day clothes?" Luminara only had to ask once.  
All nineteen Younglings scattered as they went to their beds to where their day clothes were laying there waiting for them to be put on; all of them except one Youngling who still stood in the middle of the room. Ashlyn Dubreas stood there, frozen for a few moments before composing herself.  
"Master I found this in the Training Hall yesterday, I was planning on giving it back to Master Skywalker today," Ashlyn said.  
"Youngling Dubreas stealing a lightsaber from a Jedi Knight is not a joke, especially when they are now out in the field with a training lightsaber," Luminara rebuked firmly.  
Ashlyn winced and thought to herself how unlucky she was.  
"Youngling change into your day clothes and come with me, you will," Master Yoda said and then Ashlyn handed the weapon to her clan Master before going off to get changed.  
After she was dressed she followed the little green alien through the halls of the Temple in silence and then she noticed that they were going to one of the hangar bays. There were four of them in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The East one was for the Temple Staff, the West for Public Transportation, the South for Coruscant Jedi Travel and the North was for off-world transportation. Master Yoda was leading her to the Northern Hangar Bay which meant that they were going off world. Then she became skittish as she remembered that today there was a scheduled transport to go to one of the Jedi Agricultural planets.  
"Relax Youngling," Master Yoda said.  
"But Master Yoda you're not sending me away from the Temple, are you?" Ashlyn asked in a desperate tone.  
"To one of the planets I will take you Youngling but stay you will not," Master Yoda explained.  
It was silent for the rest of the walk to the Hangar and when they reached their destination Ashlyn followed the Grand Master on board the transport. There were others on the transport, those who had either failed their trials or had not been chosen as someone's Padawan. Ashlyn stayed in the cockpit with Master Yoda seeing as she wasn't going to stay on the planet.

* * *

A week later, Master Yoda walked slowly down the shuttle ramp calmly and very pleased with the results of his trip to the Agricultural planet with Ashlyn Dubreas. The Youngling seemed to have learnt a lot from the trip and seemed to understand more clearly the potential consequences of her behaviour. A few metres away stood several Jedi High Council members and as he approached them he sensed Ashlyn following close behind him.  
"Master Yoda," Mace greeted as he bowed his head slightly in respect, "I presume you the trip was successful?" he inquired.  
Ashlyn stood behind the Grand Master waiting silently for her to be allowed to speak which was a rare occurrence for the Youngling who would normally have bolted off to go find her best friend, Kyra Scorpio.  
"See for yourself you should," Master Yoda stated as he gestured for the Youngling to move to stand next to him.  
Ashlyn bowed respectfully and politely said, "Good Afternoon Masters."  
This sudden change shocked and surprised some of the Masters but most were just glad to see that she had changed for the better. Then all the Masters left except for Obi-wan who approached the Youngling and offer a simple request, "If you don't mind Master Yoda I believe Ashlyn still has one more thing left to do."  
"Indeed she does," Master Yoda nodded as he left the hangar at his usual slow pace.  
"Ash, I think you need to apologise to Anakin for stealing his lightsaber," Obi-wan said softly as he led the way out of the hangar and towards the Jedi Archive Hall.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Tell me what you guys think so far._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	4. Chapter 3-End of the Clone Wars

**End of the Clone Wars**

The Jedi Temple was quiet as its occupants went about their duties and it seemed like it would be just an ordinary day. Two years had passed since Ashlyn's excursion to the Agriculture world with Master Yoda.  
"I thought we would never escape that classroom, it felt like Master D'wago would go on about Politics forever," Kyra complained as she walked into the Mess Hall with Ashlyn.  
Ashlyn laughed, "Tell me about it, can't wait for Piloting class though."  
"At the rate you're at, you'll be getting a visit from Master Lorus any day now," Kyra joked.  
The two Younglings sat down with their food but just as they were about to dig in, the whole Temple suddenly shook. Ashlyn and Kyra froze looking at each other for a few moments before jumping up from their seats and running out into the hallway. The sky outside was filled with vulture droids and huge cargo ships were landing on the planet surface, dropping off hundreds of battle droids.  
"The Separatists are here," Ashlyn mumbled in shock and then her face lit up with excitement, "This is my chance for some real action."  
Then before Kyra could do anything to stop her friend Ashlyn had already started running down the hallway towards the main Temple entrance. The same direction most of the Padawans, Knights and Masters were heading while a few Padawans were trying to round up the Younglings to take them to the safety of the lower levels. Ashlyn kept running until she reached the main entrance where Master Yoda was standing, giving out orders. If the Jedi Grand Master noticed her, Ashlyn would never see any action during this attack so she stayed low and hid behind one of the statues. She would have to get through the area without being seen to get to the Hangar Bay that held all the Starfighters as it was the quickest way there, except Master Yoda didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Then Anakin and Obi-wan walked right past her hiding spot and approached the Jedi Grand Master, thankfully not noticing her hiding behind the statue.  
"Master Yoda, we came as soon as we could," Obi-wan said upon reaching the small green Jedi.  
"Captured the Chancellor has been," Master Yoda said gravely, "Rescue him you both must."  
"Of course Master Yoda," Anakin said as he bowed swiftly before turning around and running towards the Hangar with his former Master.  
Master Yoda sighed heavily, then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and upon closer inspection, he found a Youngling.  
"Youngling Dubreas, down in the lower levels you should be," Master Yoda said with a deep level of concern.  
"Master Yoda, I can help," Ashlyn said bravely, "I'm top in my piloting class," she added.  
"Too young you are and no spare Starfighters there are," Master Yoda said in finality, "Go to the lower levels with the rest of the Younglings you will."  
Ashlyn had no choice but to follow the order to go to the elevator that would take her down to the lower levels where the rest of the Younglings were. On the way, she passed the Hangar Bay where the Starfighters were kept and Ashlyn quickly ducked into the large room.  
"Anakin, the reports say General Grievous is behind the attack," Obi-wan mentioned.  
"Do you really think Grievous is smart enough to pull off an attack of this scale all on his own?" Anakin asked incredulously.  
Ashlyn approached the two Jedi from where she was hiding behind some crates.  
"Ash, what are you doing up here?" Obi-wan demanded upon spotting the young girl and Anakin turned to find the twelve-year-old Youngling.  
"I can help in this fight. I've gotten a lot better at my piloting, please let me help Master Kenobi?" Ashlyn requested softly and desperately.  
Obi-wan quirked an eyebrow at her curiously, "Ash, your time will come for this sort of stuff but that time is not now."  
"Come on Tiger," Anakin said as he started heading towards the door.  
"Anakin! We don't have time for this!" Obi-wan called after his former Padawan.  
"Well we're not leaving her up here where she can get into trouble, are we?" Anakin argued a fair case, "Besides the elevator is just down the hallway."  
"Fair enough," Obi-wan shrugged his shoulders as he continued to prepare his fighter for what was to come.  
Ashlyn decided not to push her luck as they entered the elevator and began the trip down to the lower levels of the Temple. They walked out the doors and Anakin walked Ashlyn over to the Jedi Padawan in the room who was watching over all the Younglings.  
"Don't let her out of your sight," Anakin requested and then turned to Ashlyn, "Stay out of trouble Ash," he added as he left the room.  
Ashlyn sat down on a rock next to Kyra, "I can't wait for the day when I can go out there and help."  
"Why do you always go looking for trouble?" Kyra asked her with a worried tone, "We are all still learning and there is still a lot more for us to learn before we do all of that stuff."  
"So you don't find sitting here defenceless to be a complete bore?" Ashlyn inquired, slightly annoyed.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it," Kyra stated as the floor and ceiling shook causing her to go silent.

* * *

A few months had passed and the air in the Jedi Temple had become tense ever since the Separatist attack on Coruscant, as all the occupants felt the dark cloud wash over the Order and its future. Even the Council Members seemed scared of something which only accomplished in scaring the Younglings. The war was drawing to a close but it felt like there was an even greater danger approaching. Master Obi-wan Kenobi had been sent out to capture Grievous and Ashlyn had watched the fleet of starships leave Coruscant's atmosphere. Anakin came walking back towards the Hangar doors where the Youngling stood waiting patiently to talk to him.  
"Hey Tiger," Anakin greeted solemnly as he passed her only to be followed by Ashlyn.  
"Master Skywalker, do you think Master Kenobi will find General Grievous?" Ashlyn asked curiously with concern.  
"I wouldn't worry about Obi-wan, he's pretty good at taking care of himself," Anakin said, "Are you alright?" he asked when he noticed the nervous look on her face.  
"Not really, the Temple doesn't feel safe anymore," Ashlyn said, "All of us have felt it, the Council Members are tense and worried about something."  
Anakin stopped walking and turned to face the Youngling whom he had known since the day she had been collected from Naboo.  
"Everything will be fine Ash, I promise. Nothing bad is going to ever happen here in the Temple, you are in the safest place in the Galaxy right now," Anakin said as he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
Then Anakin's comlink started to beep and he answered it swiftly, "Skywalker here."  
"Skywalker, the Council is holding an urgent meeting," Master Windu's voice came through the comlink.  
"Of course, I'm on my way now," Anakin said, "Skywalker out."  
"I should go to class," Ashlyn said.  
"Stay out of trouble Tiger and don't worry about anything. No one can harm you here," Anakin said as he walked off towards the Council chambers.  
Ashlyn stood there for a few more moments in deep thought, "I certainly hope you're right about that Anakin," she whispered. It didn't take long for the Youngling to reach her next class which was out in the Temple gardens. Master Cin Drallig had already started teaching the lesson as Ashlyn reached the area and dropped her study bag in the pile that had collected against the wall.  
"I hope you have a good explanation for being late Youngling Dubreas," the Battlemaster requested in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Sorry Master, I got caught up talking to Master Skywalker," Ashlyn apologised causing a frown to appear on his face.  
"Master Skywalker is much too busy these days, I would suggest to you not to bother him," Master Drallig advised broodily.  
"He has always had time to talk to me when I have needed to do so," Ashlyn muttered softly under her breathe, hoping her instructor did not hear her. Sadly luck seemed to currently not be on her side.  
Master Cin Drallig stopped upon hearing the comment, turned around to face the Youngling and approached until he was literally towering over her.  
"Need I remind you that it is only on Master Yoda's orders that you are in this class, Youngling. In my opinion, you should be with your own age group but the Grand Master seems to think you have advanced past the level of your peers in lightsaber combat," the Battlemaster stated as he tried to make himself look intimidating.  
However, Ashlyn did not look intimidated by the Jedi Master, very much like all the others on the Jedi High Council. She believed that they were all great Jedi but part of being a Jedi was to not let your emotions get the better of you.  
"I was never questioning your skill with a lightsaber Master but Master Skywalker has always told me to talk to him about anything if the need arises. You can check that with him if you don't trust my word on it," Ashlyn replied slyly but with complete calm and poise which only added to her argument.  
The Jedi Master stood there wordlessly for a few moments and then said simply, "I'll let you off this time but next time you come to my class late there will be repercussions."  
Master Cin Drallig walked back to the spot he had been standing on before with his hands behind his back, "Shii-Cho ready stance one," he ordered.  
The Younglings all activated their lightsabers and fell into the most basic ready stance out of the five that form one contained. The Battlemaster drilled the group of Younglings for a good two hours and he was about to pair them off to do mock fights. Except he did not have time to do this as a window of the closeby Senate building suddenly shattered. Jedi of all ranks flocked to the edge of the garden to try and catch a glimpse of what was happening and Ashlyn managed to push through the crowd in time to see blue lightning coming through the broken window.  
"I can't see properly," Ashlyn muttered as she squinted her eyes to try and make out what was going on inside the building. Then she spotted a pair of monoculars on the ground and picked them up to immediately look through them, focusing the lens slightly.  
"That's the Chancellor's office!" someone called out in shock as Ashlyn watched on in worry for whoever was in that room as the blue lightning obscured the image.  
"Alright, everyone! Get inside the Temple now!" Master Drallig ordered in a loud voice and everyone hurriedly followed his orders. After all, when the Head of Temple Security and an esteemed Battlemaster gives you an order at a time like this it would be unwise to disobey the order.  
"Something isn't quite right," Ashlyn muttered after a few minutes of being inside the Temple building once again. Reminding herself of Obi-wan as she stroked her chin while saying a very common phrase of his. Then she started running towards the West Hangar Bay even though she wasn't totally sure why until after she had sat outside the doors for almost a good hour. The doors opened suddenly to allow entrance for Master Windu, ten Clones and four stretchers but the Youngling could only make out the person who was on one of them. Ashlyn gasped when she spotted Master Skywalker, unconscious on the stretcher but stayed out of sight as she followed them to the Temple Medical Bay. The group entered but did not come back out after half an hour so the Youngling decided to leave it for now, hoping that Master Skywalker was going to be okay.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Remember to review!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	5. Chapter 4-Master and Padawan

**Master and Padawan**

"Clear your minds," Master Yoda said as he walked limply around the circle of Younglings, looking at each individually as he nodded in approval. That was until he got to Ashlyn Dubreas and he sighed in defeat. A year had passed since the Sith had been destroyed and what a peaceful year it had been. He had never been able to get the girl to remain calm in meditation sessions even from when she first arrived at the Temple. Then a month ago Ashlyn told Master Yoda about the visions that she had started to have whenever it came time to do meditation. The Grand Master had been going over an idea in his head for the past few months but couldn't put it in motion until the right time arrived. Then Master Yoda walked into the middle of the circle and stood there for a few moments longer.  
"Very good, very good," Yoda said, "Dismissed Younglings, now you are."  
The class got up and left; all except one: Ashlyn Dubreas, who sat cross-legged on the floor with a look of distaste.  
"Youngling Dubreas," Master Yoda said, "Too difficult it is for me to train you and the other Younglings. One-on-one training you need."  
"No Master Yoda, I know I can meditate properly I just-,"  
Master Yoda interrupted her with a raised hand to stop.  
"Come with me, Youngling," Master Yoda said as he walked out the door, closely followed by Youngling Ashlyn Dubreas.  
"A Padawan, early you will become," the Grand Master revealed, "Far too advanced in the Force are you."  
"But who will be my Master?" Ashlyn inquired curiously.  
"In good time, all will be revealed," Master Yoda stated as he led her to the Council chambers.  
When they reached the Council room, the Grand Master turned to face her and instructed simply before entering the chambers, "Wait out here and practice your meditation you will, Youngling."  
Ashlyn huffed out of the corner of her mouth as she sat down, cross-legged on the floor and started to try and meditate; while doing so she sensed many Jedi entering the room which she tried to ignore. Then she sensed the door opened for her to enter and upon entering she found Master Anakin Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, already in the room. Master Anakin Skywalker was in his seat as a Council member and he was grinning about something. Ashlyn stood next to the twenty-year-old Padawan whom the Youngling had always admired.  
"Master Skywalker, are you sure your Padawan is ready to take the trials?" Master Windu inquired seriously.  
"I am 100% sure that Ahsoka is and has been ready for quite some time for the trials," Master Skywalker said, grinning at his Padawan.  
"Never before has this been done and it could become complicated," Master Koon stated plainly, "All previous Masters have had at least a year between Padawans."  
"Under the circumstances, we will have to ignore that guideline," Master Kenobi said, "This Youngling will suffer the problem of falling behind her peers if she continues to be taught in a group, she has individual needs that can't be put into account when in a group with other students."  
"Far too advanced Youngling Dubreas is, premonitions she has," Master Yoda said, "Needs to be taught by someone who understands her situation she does," he added, pointing to Master Skywalker.  
"Master Skywalker, are you up to the challenge?" Master Windu asked, looking at the youngest Jedi Master pointedly.  
"I will manage it, Masters," Master Skywalker said simply, standing up and walking over to stand behind the Youngling.  
"Then with your new Padawan you may go," Master Yoda said, dismissing the Master and new Padawan.  
They left the room and started down a hallway.  
"You've grown a lot since I last saw you," Anakin stated simply as he strode along the corridor a little ahead of his new Padawan.  
"Yeah, funny how time flies," Ashlyn said as she looked her new Master up and down, noticing how rigid he had become on the left side of his body.  
"So can I still call you Ash or Tiger, or are you too grown up for those nicknames now?" Anakin said as he stopped to let Ashlyn catch up to him.  
"Yeah I guess so," Ashlyn scowled slightly at the childhood nicknames.  
Anakin looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "I always thought one of your dreams was to never grow up."  
"Well obviously I grew up otherwise I wouldn't be your Padawan right now," Ashlyn said sardonically and then she sighed in defeat, "Those nicknames are fine but I prefer Ash," she added.  
"I guess that'll do, although I can't fathom why I've gotten two girls for Padawans in a row," Anakin sighed as they reached the quarters that belonged to Ashlyn's clan.  
When they got there Ashlyn opened the door, "I won't be long," she said as she disappeared into the room. Upon entering she saw her best friend, Kyra, her belongings spread across the bed and the two girls smiled when they made eye contact.  
"You're not in trouble again are you?" Kyra asked in concern and then when Ashlyn frowned she added, "You didn't come to the next class."  
"Oh, no I'm not in any trouble. I got selected as a Padawan," Ashlyn revealed.  
Kyra's face lit up, "That's great, who selected you?"  
"Master Skywalker, he's waiting outside," Ashlyn answered, "So where are you going?" she asked, gesturing towards the bag that was now filled with the few belongings her friend owned.  
"Master Offee came to the class and selected me as her Padawan," Kyra announced.  
"That's great!" Ashlyn exclaimed as they hugged each other tightly, "That means we will be in the same classes still."  
Kyra bit her lip, "I'm afraid not-," Ashlyn gave her a confused look, "-Master Offee has been assigned to one of the off-world Enclaves."  
"What? That means it could be months even years before we see each other again," Ashlyn said feeling really depressed now.  
"Don't worry, we'll always be best friends no matter what," Kyra said reassuringly as she hugged Ashlyn, "I promise."  
Then Kyra let go, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room; leaving Ashlyn alone to pack her things which she did so slowly. When she was finished the Padawan slung her bag over one shoulder and walked out the door, following her new Master to his private quarters.  
"Ahsoka's things are still here and her room is probably a mess again so best not go in there," Anakin chuckled as he pulled his cloak off.  
Ashlyn gasped softly at the sight of the left side of his body.  
Anakin turned around to look at her and then looking down at the scar visible on his hand, "Yeah not pretty, is it?"  
He pulled the sleeve up to show his new Padawan, "It goes all the way up to here," he added, pointing to under his jawline, "Not many people have seen it because my robe hides it really well."  
It was an electric blue spider web patterned scar that started at where his fingers met his hand and went all the up his arm to his jaw.  
"What happened?" Ashlyn asked curiously.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Let me know what you think of the plot so far._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	6. Chapter 5-The Arrest

**The Arrest**

"Well it was kind of a present from an old friend of mine; Chancellor Palpatine or I should really say Darth Sidious-," Anakin started as his mind drifted back to the memory of the Chancellor's arrest.

* * *

 _Anakin entered the Council Chambers to find all the other Masters already seated and ready to begin the meeting.  
"Have you found anything yet Skywalker?" Master Windu inquired after the young Knight sat down.  
Anakin pondered his answer before he said anything; "Not yet Master but he has mentioned stories of previous Sith Lords and some of the powers you can gain through the dark side of the Force, if that means anything," Anakin replied wisely.  
"It is still not enough evidence to arrest him," Master Fisto put in, pointing out the obvious problem on their hands, "Until Skywalker is actually offered the dark side we will not have the evidence."  
The other Jedi Masters looked at each other and then at Skywalker worriedly.  
"Maybe someone else should take over this assignment," Master Secura offered in deep concern.  
"No if Palpatine wants anyone for an apprentice it would be me but I'm not foolish enough to turn the dark side," Anakin said strongly.  
"Even still Skywalker, it is still dangerous," Master Windu replied firmly.  
"We could take Palpatine into custody and interrogate him," Master Koon suggested.  
"Fall the Republic will, treated as treasonous people we would be," Master Yoda said simply and then turning to Anakin he continued, "Continue on with the mission you will Skywalker but remain cautious you must."  
Anakin nodded as all eyes laid on him and then as if on cue a com call came through and was waiting to be received when Master Unduli got up and checked the ID, "It is from the Chancellor," looking around at Master Yoda who nodded. The transmission was answered and a life-size holoimage of Chancellor Palpatine was right there in front of the Jedi High Council.  
"Master Yoda, I hope I'm not intruding but I would like to have Anakin for a few moments?" Palpatine asked innocently.  
Master Kenobi looked at Anakin in concern as his former Padawan rose from his chair.  
"I will be there shortly Chancellor," Anakin said calmly.  
"Good! Thank you, Anakin."  
The transmission stopped and the holoimage disappeared as Anakin got highly nervous very quickly.  
"Skywalker, are you able to go through with this?" Master Windu asked his voice laced with concern.  
Anakin turned to face the Senior Jedi Master and nodded.  
"Then this meeting is dismissed."  
Obi-wan got up and left with Anakin, he was still concerned for his old Padawan.  
"Are you going to be alright while I'm off on my new mission?" Obi-wan asked with concern.  
"Yes Obi-wan I'll be fine, I hope," Anakin muttered timidly.  
Obi-wan and Anakin went to the Hangar Bay and the young Knight watched as his old Master boarded the ship and called out to Anakin a few last words of encouragement, "You'll be fine Anakin! May the Force be with you!" and then Obi-wan was gone to go hunt down General Grievous. Anakin wanted to go with his Master and for the first time he didn't have any desire to go to the Senate building but he had his own mission to complete. Anakin got into his fighter and flew out of the hangar in the direction of the Senate building._

* * *

"So what happened next?" Ashlyn asked as she took her cloak off and sat on the other sofa getting into the story.  
"You know Tiger, you're acting more like yourself every second," Anakin said with a grin and then he continued with the story.

* * *

" _Ah, Anakin it's nice to see you again," Palpatine said, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder and Anakin stopped the shiver that was about to break down his spine.  
"What did you want to talk to me about Chancellor?" Anakin inquired curiously.  
"How are you doing on the Jedi Council?" Palpatine asked, "Have they given you the title of Master yet?"  
Anakin turned to frown at the Chancellor knowing that he had to play along to find anything out, he sighed and let his feelings take that little more of a hold over him.  
"They're hiding something from me, I can feel it," Anakin said.  
"They don't trust you Anakin, they are scared of your power," Palpatine said softly.  
"I think otherwise," Anakin said, "Why would they want me to spy on you if they didn't trust me?"  
Palpatine walked past Anakin and then turned to look at the young Jedi Knight with a frown creasing his face.  
"Come now Anakin, you must realise that you are only their pawn and nothing more," Palpatine said slyly, "Let me help you to learn your true potential."  
Anakin's frown deepened as he followed the Chancellor out of the room and into the hallway, "How is that possible, you're not a Force-user."  
"Let me train you in the dark side and show the Council why you should be given the title of Master," Palpatine pleaded uselessly with Anakin.  
In a second Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber and pointed it at the Chancellor promptly, controlling his feelings now and making sure he didn't get away with himself, "You are the Sith Lord we've been looking for?" Anakin asked not able to hold the shock from entering his voice.  
"Anakin listen to me, don't continue to be the pawn of the Jedi Council," Palpatine pleaded as Anakin held his lightsaber point a few centimetres from the Chancellor's throat.  
Anakin and the Chancellor froze in the middle of the hallway as Palpatine continued to plead with Anakin to join the dark side.  
"Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience," Palpatine faded off, ending his speech making Anakin think. Palpatine walked away and Anakin retaliated by raising his lightsaber causing the Chancellor to pause, "Are you going to kill me?"  
"I would certainly very much like to but I am a Jedi and scum like you are below me," Anakin growled.  
"You have become more powerful since joining the Council as if you hope that by handing me over to them you will get the title you have wanted for so long," Palpatine said, closing his eyes and feeling Anakin's feelings with the Force. He sensed that the Jedi was angry but had taken a leash on it and wasn't going to let go anytime soon.  
Anakin frowned and then deactivated his lightsaber and walked past Chancellor Palpatine, his mind unchanged. Before he walked out he turned back around, "I'm going to hand you over to the Jedi Council."  
Then he left the Chancellor in his office._

* * *

Ashlyn gasped looking at her new Master in concern, "What did you do?"  
"Well exactly that, I went to Master Windu to tell him about the Chancellor and he did something that I never expected him to do," Anakin said as he continued his story.

* * *

 _Anakin ran across the hangar towards Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tinn.  
"Skywalker what's wrong?" Mace asked as he turned to see Anakin running over to them heaving for air.  
Anakin had just ran all the way from the Council Chamber when he had reached the room he had been told by another Council member where Mace Windu was.  
"Master, where are you going?" Anakin gasped, trying to catch his breath.  
"Obi-wan has destroyed General Grievous; we are going to the Senate to make sure the Chancellor returns his emergency powers back to the Senate," Mace Windu explained as he looked at Anakin with concern when the young Jedi Knight started to shake his head violently.  
"I don't think he'll give them up," Anakin said as he started to breathe steadily again, "I've just discovered the terrible truth, I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."  
"A Sith Lord?" Mace asked firmly, looking Anakin in the eye sternly.  
"Yes, the one we've been looking for," Anakin stated confidently, looking back into the Master's eyes.  
Mace Windu paused for a few seconds, "How do you know this?"  
"He knows the ways of the Force and he has been trained to use the dark side," Anakin revealed without emotion which impressed the Senior Jedi Master.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely!" Anakin stated confidently.  
"Then our worst fears have been realised," Mace said worriedly, "We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."  
Mace Windu started to walk towards the clone transporting ships as Anakin walked alongside him.  
"Master I understand if you don't want me to come and help you," Anakin said calmly as he looked at the Jedi Master sincerely.  
All four Masters looked at Anakin in surprise as he looked back into their eyes humbly and without the emotion that those deep blue eyes usually would have held at being left behind.  
Then they all exchanged looks with each other and all thought the same thing.  
"Just a moment Anakin, wait over there," Mace said softly, pointing over to the next transport ship where Anakin went and sat down watching the four Masters converse intently; gesturing and glancing every so often towards him. Then Anakin realised what had been so odd about what Mace Windu had said, he had called Anakin by his first name!  
"Master Skywalker!" Mace Windu called and Anakin; not noticing the title at first, got up and walked back over to the four Masters who were all smiling at him.  
When he reached them they all bowed to him, "Welcome to the Jedi High Council Master Skywalker," Mace welcomed, straightening up to see Anakin's face show a lot of emotions including first confusion, then excitement, awkwardness and then back to excitement as he tried to calm himself down.  
Then Anakin bowed back and said in appreciation, "Thank you Master's, this is a real honour."  
"It will not be official until we have a meeting later but you have our votes, now come along Anakin," Mace said with a small smile touching his lips as he probably went overboard with the praise.  
"Of course Master! Thank you, Master!" Anakin said, getting excited_ _but then reserved himself once again to calm as he bowed in gratitude.  
_ " _Now Anakin, for your safety I suggest that you do what we say and calm yourself down, we don't want to rush this," Mace advised softly as the transport took off and they were on their way to the Senate building._

* * *

Ashlyn opened her mouth as if to say something but then stopped as Anakin frowned, "How many more times are you going to interrupt the story Ash?" he asked as the corners of his lips twitched.  
Ashlyn shrugged amusedly as she let her new Master continue with his story.

* * *

 _Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tinn walked into the Supreme Chancellor's office. Mace was in lead with Anakin behind him and off to the right side while Tinn, Kolar and Fisto were behind them.  
"Master Windu, I take it that General Grievous has been destroyed then," Palpatine said as he turned his chair around to face the five Jedi Masters, "Oh Anakin, it's good to see you back so soon."  
The three long-term members fanned out behind the two life term members as they came into the room that Palpatine occupied.  
"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Mace stated as he paused to call his lightsaber to his hand along with the other four Masters, "You're under arrest Chancellor."  
They all took their stances expecting the Sith to fight back, naturally.  
"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Palpatine growled through his teeth.  
"The Senate will decide your fate," Mace replied simply.  
"I am the Senate!" Palpatine snarled harshly through his teeth again.  
"Not yet."  
Chancellor Palpatine then stood up and a lightsaber shot down his sleeve into his hand and Anakin steadied his stance ready for whatever was going to be thrown at him next.  
"It's treason then," Palpatine said softly as he ignited it and lurched forward and everything happened so quickly as Palpatine cut Master Agen Kolar down with his first move and then next second Master Saesee Tinn was down as well as Master Kit Fisto. Only then did the Sith Lord turn to Master Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker, not realising that Anakin had a renewed hope of being given the title of Master.  
Darth Sidious followed Anakin and Master Windu out into the hallway fighting mostly with the older Jedi Master as he didn't want to lose the little trust, if any, Anakin still had for him so that he could recruit the young Jedi Knight without the loss of any limbs.  
The three men reached the other room much quicker than Anakin could have thought possible and he was glad that Master Windu had let him come for it would have ended much quicker for the Jedi Master if Anakin had not been there to take several blows that would have been fatal. They were soon up against the window as Mace's lightsaber hit and shattered the window when Palpatine's weapon was pulled outside by the strong wind.  
The Chancellor landed on his backside as he scrambled backwards away from Windu and Anakin who were advancing on him quickly, both of them had the tips of their lightsabers pointing at the Chancellor.  
"Anakin!" Palpatine exclaimed, "Help me Anakin!"  
Anakin stared back at the man and shook his head and then looking at Mace Windu who smiled.  
"You are under arrest my lord," Windu said firmly in a very mocking fashion, "The suppression of the Sith will never return, you have lost."  
"Anakin Please! Help me!"  
"Goodbye Chancellor," Anakin said as both Jedi Masters lifted their lightsabers high over their heads.  
"No! No! You have lost!" Palpatine growled.  
All of a sudden Palpatine raised his hands up and shot blue Force Lightning out of his fingers at Anakin who was thrown back into the wall; because of his robotic arm the Force Lightning charged through it and continued to spasm through the rest of his body which caused the arm to stop working. Anakin was also experiencing extreme pains in the left side of his body where the full blow of the Lightning had hit him as he suddenly realised that the Chancellor, now shrivelled up and deformed, was attacking Master Windu.  
"Anakin can you help, please?" the Jedi Master barely muttered in exhaustion as he held the Lighting at bay with the blade of his lightsaber.  
Anakin pushed himself to get up as his body trembled from the shocks that were still shooting up and down his spine, his robotic arm hanging uselessly at his side. He called his lightsaber to his other hand and ignited it as he walked back over to the window. He raised his weapon and made the final blow in one swift thrust into the Chancellor's heart but not before Palpatine gave him another shock of Force Lightning which caused Anakin to drop to the floor unconscious as it surged through his body._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yes I saved Anakin so that he could be my OC's Master, also Luke and Leia aren't born yet but don't worry they will be along later in the series. Let me know what you think._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	7. Chapter 6-Early Wake-up Call

**Early Wake-up Call**

Meanwhile on the other side of the Galaxy.  
"What news have you got for me?" the hooded holoimage figure asked curiously.  
"I have rallied supporters to our cause, my Lord, they are in the process of a raid on Theed as we speak."  
"That is good news make sure you stick to the plan and that way nothing will go wrong," the Sith Lord responded.  
"Of course my Lord," the accomplice said as the holocall ended, "The Jedi will get what's coming to them eventually," she added as she left the command room.

* * *

"Alright, Ashlyn! Wakey! Wakey!" Anakin called as he knocked on the door to his new Padawan's room. It was the next day after Anakin had taken Ashlyn on as his new Padawan Learner.  
He heard a groan from the other side of the door and then satisfied that she was up; he went to sit on the sofa to wait. Ashlyn came out of her new room and looked around groggily as she looked in the mirror that was in the hallway so she could pull the rest of her hair back in a ponytail; leaving the Padawan braid hanging against her neck.  
"What time is it?" she mumbled as she reached the living area.  
"It's time to have breakfast and start your training," Anakin said as he stood up and led the way out of their private quarters.  
Ashlyn scowled at her new Master as she looked at the clock on the small table next to one of the sofas and glared at the numbers that read 0500. Out in the hallway, Ashlyn also noticed that it was still dark outside the windows and that there were very few Jedi out and about.  
"Master Skywalker, Padawan Dubreas."  
Anakin and Ashlyn were addressed as they walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple and past fellow Knights and Masters.  
"You might as well get used to the early rises Ash," Anakin said as Ashlyn walked along beside him and yawned.  
"Why would anyone wake up this early?" Ashlyn demanded of her new Master, gesturing toward the window that they were walking past incredulously.  
"Mainly just the Council members," Anakin said, "And since I am a Council member I do what is expected of me," he added, indicating that most of the other Jedi were members of the four Jedi Councils.  
"I bet Master Kenobi doesn't wake up this early," Ashlyn said as a smirk lit Anakin's face.  
"Obi-wan used to wake me up earlier for training when I was his Padawan and now I have pity on any Padawans who get stuck with him. You should be grateful that I don't wake you up any earlier than he does," Anakin said as he came to stop in front of Mace Windu and Master Yoda and bowed respectfully to them.  
They bowed back, "How are you today Master Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked.  
"Very good, Master," Anakin replied.  
"Tired are you Padawan Dubreas?" Master Yoda asked the young Padawan with a smile.  
"Yes Master Yoda, I had no idea how early I would have to wake up, let alone that anyone woke up at this hour," Ashlyn said with a smile, looking around at the few Jedi that were in the hallway.  
"Get used to it you will."  
Then they went on their separate ways, Anakin and Ashlyn continued on to the mess hall where they met Obi-wan outside.  
"There you are Anakin, you know you should really wake up earlier because I hate standing out here waiting for you," Obi-wan said, grinning at his former Padawan.  
"Please, if you will Master Kenobi don't give him any ideas?" Ashlyn pleaded as she stifled another yawn.  
"Oh don't worry Anakin will not be doing that anytime soon, I can guarantee you that. Oh and call me Obi-wan, don't bother with the whole Master thing unless necessary," Obi-wan said, smiling gently at the young Padawan.  
"Okay, Mas-I mean Obi-wan," Ashlyn stuttered awkwardly.  
The three of them entered the room and went to get their food before finding a table, Ashlyn started to pick at her food as she looked around every now and then to see if there were any other Younglings or Padawans her age but she knew full well that it was pointless. The only Padawans were Tutza Koonato and Letita Banes who were much older than her.  
Obi-wan stopped to watch the young girl thoughtfully and then decided to cheer her up with a conversation topic, "So Ashlyn, have you designed your new Jedi robes?"  
"No not really, I have a few ideas but not many," Ashlyn said.  
"Anakin you should take her to the clothing fitters so that she can have them before your first mission together, I don't think she wants to go in her Youngling attire," Obi-wan said.  
"Only if you come with me Master," Anakin replied with a smirk of humour on his face.  
"Oh no! Last time I went with Ahsoka I vowed to myself never to set foot in that place again unless it was my robes or for my own Padawan," Obi-wan said in a simple tone that said he was definitely not coming.  
"Master Kenobi I would really appreciate it if you did come and you don't need to worry I'm nothing like Ahsoka when it comes to clothes," Ashlyn pleaded before adding in quietly, "And I don't think my Master has got any taste in the topic."  
"Hey Ash, I heard that!" Anakin exclaimed as Ashlyn giggled and grinned at him cheekily.  
Obi-wan started to laugh and then nodded, "In that case Ash, I think I will tag along."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan led Ashlyn into the store where all members of the Jedi Order got measured for their robes. It was a quaint little building and only those who were Jedi could have robes made for them so that ordinary people couldn't go walking around wearing Jedi attire. The store was run by a retired Jedi Knight who, like most retired Jedi, went into another profession but did things that aided the Jedi Order. In this instance, the retired Jedi was Master Avan Jasha.  
"Good morning Master Jasha," Obi-wan greeted her at the desk.  
"Master Kenobi, come to get a new set of robes have you?" Master Jasha replied with a smile.  
"No actually Anakin's Padawan is here to get her first robes and I just tagged along for the ride," Obi-wan said, gesturing towards the young girl in the Youngling attire.  
"I see," Master Jasha stated, looking the human girl up and down, "Come with me young one and we'll fit you with some new robes."  
Master Avan Jasha took Ashlyn behind a curtain and asked her to choose a style she liked and then pick the colours for the different layers. Ashlyn ended up with an average human female Jedi style with a light charcoal undertunic, medium blue colour for the tunic, grey leather tabards, a light charcoal obi and light charcoal pants. Master Jasha did the girl's measurements and then set one of her seamstresses to get to work making them.  
"Now to find a robe, belt and boots that will fit you," the retired Master said simply as they walked back through the curtain to where Anakin and Obi-wan were looking at the robes that all hung on the racks.  
"Now you would be about a size 10L or a 12S," Master Jasha said, leading to the start of the rack where Ashlyn tried on one of each and then chose a colour in 12S just in case she had a sudden growth spurt and plus the bigger size hid her face better. Ashlyn ended up choosing one in a dark brown, brown belt and brown boots just to be interesting.  
"So what does your new outfit look like Ash?" Anakin asked curiously.  
"You'll have to wait and see, they'll be ready tomorrow," Ashlyn replied as she teased her Master.  
"Anakin, don't bother annoying her about it and just wait until tomorrow," Obi-wan started as his former Padawan went on to annoy Ashlyn.  
Then Anakin's comlink beeped.  
"Anakin its Padme, I need to talk to you," a voice said when Anakin pressed the button.  
"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can," Anakin replied.  
"Come on Obi-wan, I'll drop you back at the Temple," Anakin said as he climbed into the driver's seat of the speeder.  
The ride back to the Temple was interesting as Obi-wan started to complain about Anakin's flying and Anakin would retort back to his Master and tease him as he swerved through the traffic.  
"Don't be shy Ashlyn, feel free to say whatever is on your mind," Obi-wan said to the quiet girl in the backseat of the speeder.  
"Nah, it's okay Master Kenobi," Ashlyn said, "I'm still trying to get a hold of finally becoming a Padawan."  
"What's wrong with being a Youngling?" Obi-wan asked.  
"Nothing really, it can just get really boring," Ashlyn stated simply.  
When they reached the Temple Ashlyn asked her new Master who he was going to go see out of plain curiosity.  
"Senator Amidala of Naboo," Anakin replied simply.  
"Really I haven't seen her in ages, can I come?" Ashlyn asked excitedly.  
Anakin looked wary for a moment, "Yeah, sure you can come."  
"Thanks, Master!" Ashlyn said as she climbed over into the front seat as Obi-wan got out, "Did you know my mum used to be one of her handmaidens?"  
"Really?" Anakin asked sarcastically, "I met her for the first time when I was nine years old back when she was Queen of Naboo."  
"Are you serious? I didn't know she was that old!" Ashlyn gasped, "How old was she when you two met?"  
"She was fourteen years old," Anakin said with a smile.  
"So from what you just said she's about in her forties?" Ashlyn said, "That's weird."  
"She doesn't look it at all though," Anakin replied, grinning at his Padawan's face to that comment.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Throwing a little bit of mystery in there for you all._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	8. Chapter 7-Meditation & Friends

**Meditation & Friends**

There was a knock on the door of Senator Amidala's apartment and the gold protocol droid hobbled over to the door. C3-P0 opened the door to find his maker waiting on the other side.  
"Master Ani, it's so good to see you. I'll let Mistress Padme know you-," the droid started but Anakin walked in anyway.  
"No need for that Threepio," Anakin said hurriedly as Ashlyn followed behind him.  
They walked into the sitting room to find Senator Padme Amidala sitting on one of the sofas; she stood up when she saw Anakin.  
"Anakin!" she exclaimed as she embraced him in a hug, not noticing the young girl behind the Jedi Master.  
Then all of a sudden Ashlyn's existence was noted as Padme stepped away from Anakin and she gasped softly upon spotting her. Anakin then suddenly remembered the presence of his new Padawan.  
"Oh sorry Ash, ah," Anakin said trying to find a way to get out of this tight spot.  
Padme giggled a little and then walked over to the girl.  
"Hi I'm Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo," Padme said.  
"I know, I met you when I was little, Padawan Ashlyn Dubreas of Naboo," Ashlyn said, bowing her head in respect.  
"Oh! Yes now I know why you look so familiar," Padme said happily as she hugged the young Padawan, "Your mother, Chantal, used to be one of my handmaidens when I was Queen."  
"Yeah, that's my mum," Ashlyn said awkwardly.  
Anakin noticed this as Padme started going on about Ashlyn's mother and how she had to leave the Royal Escort because she had mysteriously fallen pregnant.  
"Padme," Anakin said as he noticed Ashlyn getting more uncomfortable, "It's getting late and Ashlyn needs to start getting a hold on her meditation," he added. Ashlyn smiled thankfully at her Master as she turned to leave.  
"I'll go get the speeder ready," Ashlyn said as she left the apartment with a sad look on her face.  
Padme saw the look and bit her lip, "Did I say something?"  
"No Padme it's just, I'm one of very few Jedi who actually remembers my mother, Ashlyn was taken from her mother when she was four years old and she doesn't remember a lot about her except for the day we brought her to the Temple," Anakin explained.  
"Oh! I'm sorry," Padme apologised.  
"It's okay, you're not as aware of it as I am," Anakin said gently, "Most of the Jedi you have met do remember at least one parent. Like Obi-wan, Ahsoka and I."  
Anakin kissed Padme on the forehead and then turned to leave, "I better go milady."

* * *

Anakin was flying the speeder back toward the Jedi Temple when Ashlyn started to speak after ten minutes of complete silence.  
"Master, why do I not remember her?" Ashlyn asked all of a sudden.  
"Well, were you afraid or worried when you came to the Temple?" Anakin asked.  
"No, all I remember is that she didn't want me to leave and I really did want to join the Jedi Order, I was excited about leaving," Ashlyn said with a slight frown.  
"Well you're the exact opposite of me that's for sure," Anakin said, "I was worried and scared when I left my mother, plus I was nine years old but had I been born into the Republic then I would have been taken at birth."  
"Why?"  
"Because unlike every other Jedi, my Midi-chlorian level is so high that it is off the charts," Anakin said with a small smile, "If I had been raised in a worse environment than I had been I would have been very deadly to those around me."  
"Really?" Ashlyn exclaimed.  
"Yes and when I was Knighted I didn't do the trials," Anakin said, "Because I am believed to be the Chosen One."  
"I know that one already Master," Ashlyn said in a bored tone, "You wouldn't believe how many versions of the story about you defeating the Sith Lord I've heard," Ashlyn said as she jumped out of the speeder and onto the hangar floor at the Jedi Temple.  
"I'm sure you have heard many different versions," Anakin said, "Now back to the situation at hand, describe to me what happens when you try to meditate," he added curiously.  
"Well I usually see flashes of images," Ashlyn said, "They've been happening for two years now but they only appear when I try to focus."  
"Hmm, that's confusing," Anakin said, rubbing his chin.  
"I have an idea that might help me fully understand what you're seeing, this way," Anakin said as he turned right down a corridor that was lined with meditation rooms reserved for the Council members.  
"There will be no distractions in these rooms," Anakin said as he looked for one that was unoccupied, sensing the life forms through the Force until he came to one that had none.  
He opened the door and stepped back to let Ashlyn in first and then closed the door behind him which cut off the noise from outside the room.  
Ashlyn and Anakin sat in the meditation position on the round couches designed for this very purpose facing each other. The first thing Anakin noticed was that Ashlyn's posture was slightly off.

* * *

"Ashlyn you need to relax, anxiety won't help you any, you need to relax," Anakin instructed calmly as he relaxed and closed his eyes, "Now project your thoughts to me.".  
"Oh, sorry Master," Ashlyn apologised worriedly as she corrected her emotions and followed the instructions.  
Ashlyn opened her mind, stretching it out until she touched her Master's as the images rolled in front of her eyes. It was silent for a few minutes as the images became more confusing and Ashlyn reacted as she usually did, she tried to focus on getting rid of them.  
"Just relax Ashlyn, let them roll. The whole point of meditation is to have a clear mind," Anakin said and as Ashlyn relaxed the images slowed until they became in sync with each other.  
"Very good Ashlyn, when you have premonitions it is nothing to be afraid of but it is something you need to listen to. It means the Force is trying to tell you something important," Anakin said as the images started to sort of come together into a kind of odd story but they were still confusing the young Padawan.  
 _I think that's all for now._  
Ashlyn sighed and opened her eyes.  
"That was very good Ash but I'll have to do more meditating on this because I'm still not a hundred percent sure how to help you," Anakin said.  
The Master and Padawan stood up and bowed to each other before leaving the room to go get something to eat. They were walking down the hall to the mess hall when all of a sudden there was a shout behind them.  
"Master Skywalker! Master Skywalker!"  
Ashlyn looked up at her Master to see if he was going to react at all but then saw him grinning.  
"Master Skywalker!"  
Then all of a sudden Anakin was tackled to the granite floor by a tall Togruta girl who jumped back up onto her feet unharmed.  
"Caught ya, Skyguy," Ahsoka said as she turned to Ashlyn, "How are you Ashlyn?" she added as she gave her a hug.  
That's when Anakin got up and gave his former Padawan a glare, "I'm not as young as I used to be Snips."  
"Sorry," Ahsoka said in apology, "Oh and Master guess what?"  
"What?" Anakin replied.  
"Look!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she pulled her old hand-made Padawan braid which was made out of thread and beads.  
"That's excellent Snips," Anakin said as he grinned happily, taking the braid and looking at it.  
"Yep, I'm an official Jedi Knight," Ahsoka said, pretending to expect her nails, "And I'm going to the Mess Hall."  
"Great! You can join us!" Ashlyn said as she dragged Ahsoka along with her, Anakin caught up quick enough.  
"So Ashlyn what do you think of Sky guy?" Ahsoka asked amusedly.  
"He's good enough," Ashlyn said with a smirk as Anakin snorted.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Review please!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	9. Chapter 8-Council Meetings

**Council Meetings**

Ashlyn Dubreas sat in the meditation chamber that was adjacent to the Council chamber but as the Council was in session at the moment and her Master had instructed her to work on her meditation, the room was empty. Four months had passed since Ashlyn had become a Padawan Learner and it had mostly been filled with practising meditating, both by herself and with her Master. Anakin was currently in a Council meeting across the foyer and before he had left Ashlyn in the room that she was currently occupying, the Jedi Master had set her a challenge. The words rang in the Padawan's ears as she pondered on how to meet the challenge.  
 _"Floating meditation requires you to go deep into the trance and it can help you to think more clearly about certain things that you need to contemplate," Anakin explained.  
_ _"Master, I can barely do normal meditation. What makes you think I'll be able to do an advanced form of it by myself?" Ashlyn asked in frustration.  
_ _"You will never know unless you try. Contrary to what you might think Tiger, you are actually very strong in the Force," Anakin encouraged her softly, "You have always been able to achieve anything you have wanted when you set your mind to it."  
_ Then the 'Hero with No Fear' had exited the room, leaving Ashlyn on her own to figure the rest of it out on her own. The Padawan had begun to realise how boring Anakin had become, compared to the fun-loving teenager who had befriended her right from her new beginning at the Jedi Temple.  
"I guess a war does that to you," Ashlyn mumbled to herself as she tried to figure something out about the supposed ' _friendship'_ between her Master and Padme Amidala. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Ashlyn was so focused on the issue she was trying to untangle that she didn't realise what she was doing. For the first time in her life, she was meditating without distraction and she oddly felt one with the Force.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Jedi Masters were sitting in the Council Chamber discussing an important matter, the Clones. Anakin didn't like the things they were listing off, as he didn't want his company to be dumped in a Clone Camp on a planet nearby to waste away.  
"Troubled you are Skywalker," Master Yoda said suddenly, "On your mind your own idea, what to do with the clones hmm?" he added.  
Anakin looked around at all the other members to find all of them watching him.  
"I propose Masters that they should all be carbon frozen for when we need them next or at least let them go wherever they want to live," Master Skywalker said, "They aren't war prisoners."  
The room was silent for a moment and then all of a sudden Anakin felt a huge swell of the Force coming from across the hallway outside and he guessed that everyone else had also felt it because they all turned to look at the door.  
"Go check on your Padawan Master Skywalker and bring her in here," Master Windu said.  
Anakin stood up, bowed and then left the room. He opened the door to the meditating chamber and for the slightest second he saw that Ashlyn was floating above one of the seats in the meditation position.  
"Ashlyn?" he said causing her to open her eyes and lose her concentration which resulted in her falling to the ground with a loud unceremonious thump.  
Ashlyn sprang to her feet and turned to her Master to find him smiling at her, "What's wrong Master?"  
"Oh, nothing, come with me," Anakin said as he turned to walk out of the room and took her into the Council Chamber.  
Ashlyn stood in the middle of the circular room while Anakin went back to his seat.  
"Greetings Masters," Ashlyn greeted awkwardly as they were all smiling softly at her and she bowed slightly.  
"Aware were you of what you were doing Padawan Dubreas hmm?" Master Yoda asked amusedly.  
"Umm, I was contemplating an issue that I've been trying to unravel for the past couple of weeks," Ashlyn said.  
"Padawan, I'm sure you're aware as to why you haven't gone on a mission with your Master yet," Master Windu stated.  
"Yes I am aware that it's because I can't meditate properly," Ashlyn said, suddenly embarrassed that she still hadn't got the hang of it.  
"What was she doing in there Master Skywalker?" Master Kenobi asked turning to Anakin, he hated calling Anakin that but in meetings it would be informal to use his first name.  
Anakin smiled proudly at his Padawan, "She was doing Floating Meditation to be exact," Master Skywalker said as some of the Masters gasped.  
"Are you sure Master Skywalker?" Master Windu asked seriously.  
"Well, she was a couple of centimetres above the cushion while in meditation," Master Skywalker said as every pair of eyes in the room turned to the young Padawan in the middle of the circle. It was generally only achievable by those who had immense Midi-chlorian levels and a balanced relationship with the Force.  
"Master Skywalker, stand with your Padawan," Master Windu instructed.  
Anakin got up and went to stand behind Ashlyn.  
"A mission we have for the both of you, we do," Master Yoda said, pointing to the Master and Padawan, "Approved to your plan the Council has, Master Skywalker."  
"Which one Masters?" Master Skywalker asked.  
"Go to Kamino and organise for the remaining Clones to be transported to the planet they choose. They are to be each given the same amount of credits, living arrangements and a job," Master Windu said.  
"Thank you, Masters," Master Skywalker said but when he turned to leave Master Yoda said something else.  
"Plan you should before leaving for Kamino, a week give yourself to plan the mission," Master Yoda said, "Back to us report on your plans throughout the week."  
Anakin and Ashlyn bowed to the Jedi Masters and then they turned to leave the Council chamber.

* * *

"Come on Ashlyn, I can't be late for this meeting," Anakin said hurriedly as he walked briskly through the halls of the Temple. Almost a week had passed since Master Skywalker and Ashlyn had been given the assignment of relocating the Clone Troopers. Most of which, Ashlyn had spent the days following Anakin around while he went to meetings and such.  
"Master, I was wondering if I could, instead of waiting in the meditation chamber can I go hang out with Senator Amidala?" Ashlyn asked.  
Anakin looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "Why?"  
"Cause while you're always busy in the meetings, I'm by myself getting bored out of my wits," Ashlyn stated with thick sarcasm.  
"They don't go for that long Ash," Anakin said.  
"Master the last meeting went on for three hours," Ashlyn said, looking up at her Master with wide eyes as if he had gone mad.  
Anakin frowned, "Really?" he asked.  
"Ah yeah," Ashlyn said as if it was plainly obvious.  
"Sorry Ash, in that case, I guess you can go hang out with Padme," he said as he took his comlink out of one of the pouches on his belt.  
He put it on the right frequency for Padme's comlink in her apartment.  
"Padme, are you there?" he asked as the call was answered and then a hologram of Padme appeared.  
"Yes, what's wrong Anakin?" she asked.  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you're busy at the moment," Anakin said.  
Padme sighed, "I am a little bit busy but what did you need?" she asked.  
"Ashlyn wants to come spend the day with you, apparently the last meeting with the Council took three hours," Anakin said.  
"Oh sure, I'd be happy to have Ashlyn here. I'll send someone to pick her up," Padme said and then the call ended.  
"Well, that's settled," Anakin said, "Go to the West hanger and that's where the transport will be, It'll probably be Captain Typho but if not it'll be one of the other Naboo guards, you know what their uniform looks like," Anakin said.  
"Thank you, Master," Ashlyn said as she turned toward the West hanger and she heard her Master call after her.  
"Behave yourself my young Padawan!" Anakin called as he watched her walk along the hall and then he sighed and turned to hurry up back to his destination.

* * *

Ashlyn got to the West Hanger and there waiting for her was Captain Typho.  
"Padawan Dubreas?" he asked.  
"Yes Captain," Ashlyn replied.  
"I'm here to escort you to Senator Amidala's apartment," he said.  
"Thank you, Captain," Ashlyn said as she got into the back of the speeder.  
It was a quiet trip to the apartment but that was not unusual in Ashlyn's case, she took this time to think about things.  
When they reached 500 Republica, Ashlyn jumped out of the speeder and walked with Captain Typho to the lift where they went up to the very top floor. When they got out of the lift they were greeted by someone Ashlyn hadn't seen since before she went to the Temple.  
"Jar Jar!" she exclaimed running up to give the Gungan a hug.  
"Messa have missed you Ashy," Jar Jar said as he hugged the Padawan back.  
"Senator Padme, Ashy is here," Jar Jar announced as he walked into the apartment.  
"Oh Ashlyn, come in and have a seat," Padme said from over on one of the couches.  
Ashlyn smiled and obliged.  
"So how are you going with being Anakin's Padawan?" Padme asked curiously.  
"Well, he's really cool and everything but he wakes me up so early and I spend most of my time in the meditation chamber across the hall from the Council chamber getting bored out of my mind," Ashlyn said sarcastically.  
The two girls laughed together and then one of Padme's handmaidens walked into the room, "My lady we have to get to the Senate building, you have a lot to do," she said.  
"Oh of course," Padme said standing up, "Are you coming, Ashlyn?"  
"Sure," Ashlyn said excitedly as she followed the Senator and her group of guards and handmaidens to the transport.  
Ashlyn was amazed when they reached the large building, she had never seen it this close up before and she liked it.  
"Quickly Ashlyn! You don't want to get lost in a place this big!" Padme called back to her and she realised that the group was far ahead of her.  
Ashlyn ran to catch up and when they reached the Senator's office Ashlyn sat in one of the sofas.  
Padme sat behind her desk and started doing something on the database in front of her and then all of a sudden the comlink beeped.  
One of the handmaidens answered and a holoimage of the Queen of Naboo appeared, "Good morning your highness," the handmaiden said.  
"Is Senator Padme Amidala there yet?" the Queen asked.  
"Yes your majesty, I'm right here," Padme said as she stood up and walked over to the hologram.  
"Padme, I certainly hope you've come up with a solution for this problem," the Queen said in concern.  
"No, your highness I have been turning an idea over in my head but I don't want to do anything until it's the only option left," Padme said.  
"Padme, we need a solution soon, these raids are getting more frequent and more dangerous by the day," the Queen replied worriedly.  
"I'm trying as hard as I can your highness," Padme said and then comlink ended.  
Ashlyn had been listening closely and became concerned, "What's wrong Senator?" she inquired worriedly.  
Padme turned to face the young girl and smiled sadly, "There have been raids on Naboo and we have been trying to a find a solution for a few weeks now. It started off very small but they're growing larger and more dangerous with every day," she replied.  
"What have you done to try and fix it?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Well I keep on thinking that we should meet with the leader of the group and find out why they are doing this but-," Padme started but stopped as a saddened look came over her.  
"But what?" the Padawan asked desperately.  
"-the other members of the court disagreed with me and put a full stop on the idea," Padme continued.  
Ashlyn looked at the woman in front of her who was, in Ashlyn's opinion, one of the best Senators the Senate had left.  
"Maybe the Jedi can help. I can request it to the Council myself for you, if you'd like?" Ashlyn asked pleadingly.  
"Oh no, Ashlyn, it's not that bad. I only ever go to the Jedi Council when I have no other choice," Padme said but when the young girl's face fell she continued, "But I am grateful for your offer."  
Ashlyn looked up at Padme and smiled appreciatively at the woman.  
"Just let me know when you change your mind," Ashlyn said, "But you would have to wait until I get back with Master Skywalker, we're going on my first mission."  
Padme's mood changed dramatically, "Oh really, where are you going?" she asked smiling excitedly.  
"To Kamino, we have to help the clones start their new lives as official citizens of the Republic," Ashlyn said proudly.  
"I'm so glad they decided that. I heard that there were plans of building a camp on Centax-3 which would have been awful," Padme said.  
"Yeah, Master Skywalker came up with the idea to let them each choose a planet they want to live on, give them a job, money and a place to live," Ashlyn said, "That's what they are discussing in finer detail now, I think."  
"Yes. That does sound like Anakin," Padme said with humour.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

 _Ashyn Dubreas._


	10. Chapter 9-Kamino

**Kamino**

A week later, as Ashlyn and Anakin landed their Jedi Starfighters on the south landing platform of the Capital City of Kamino, they found a Clone Escort awaiting their arrival in the rain. There were two rows of Clones each on either side of the bridge that led to the entrance into the city and all the major Commanders were at the start of the bridge. All the Clones stood at attention. Anakin was the first to get out of his fighter and Ashlyn followed suit as they approached the Commanders with the cowls of their Jedi robes pulled fully over their heads to help keep them dry.  
"At ease Commanders, you have earned this privilege!" Anakin called over the noise of the rain.  
"Sir! Yes! Sir!" they all responded with as they relaxed and led the two Jedi across the bridge and into the building, with the other Clones falling in behind them.  
When they got inside Anakin and Ashlyn removed their hoods and looked around at their surroundings. There were Clones everywhere, all of them bearing scars and injuries from the war that had only recently passed. Then one of the Commanders who was in blue and white armour approached them without his helmet on.  
"General Skywalker, it's a pleasure to see you again," the Clone greeted graciously.  
"It's a pleasure to see you too, Captain Rex," Anakin replied.  
"Where's Commander Tano sir?" Rex asked curiously, as he glanced around.  
"Ahsoka went through the trials last month and is now a Knight but let me introduce you to my new Padawan," Anakin said as he gestured to Ashlyn.  
"Padawan Ashlyn Dubreas of Naboo, at your service Captain," Ashlyn introduced herself as she bowed to the Clone Captain.  
Rex looked awkward for a moment and then started to laugh, "There's no need for pleasantries, my name's Rex and I am at your service, not the other way round."  
Ashlyn laughed along with her Master. They started walking through the corridors, after a while they didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular and it started to get on Ashlyn's nerves.  
"Master, I don't mean to intrude but why are walking around uselessly?" Ashlyn inquired curiously and she frowned when the two men laughed at her.  
"Ash, we don't need to be anywhere until later today, so just relax," Anakin informed her. Then they entered a room which seemed to be one of the many barracks. On the door was a sign that had the Jedi Order Symbol on a blue background. As soon as they walked in the door over what looked like three hundred Clones in uniform stood at attention.  
"General Skywalker, sir!" they all chorused.  
"At ease men," Anakin said and they all relaxed as they all went on with their business.  
"Wow, how many Clones are in here?" Ashlyn asked in awe.  
"I'm not sure, Rex, how many men in my battalion are here?" Anakin asked.  
"There were only three hundred and ten that survived but about fifty of them aren't in here," Rex replied, "We lost a lot of brothers over the years."  
The three of them started to walk around the huge room, a few of the Clones asked where Ahsoka was and Anakin got sick of saying it a million times so he called the attention of his troops.  
"Five-o-first Battalion, file in!" Anakin called and within seconds he had two hundred and sixty sets of eyes on him, "Now as many of you have already asked, I'll say this once to everyone so that I don't have to repeat it all over again!"  
The Clones looked at him expectantly.  
"Now, Ahsoka has passed the Jedi Trials and is now a Jedi Knight. This is Ashlyn Dubreas and she is my new Padawan!" Anakin said motioning Ashlyn forward as he said her name.  
"Hi everyone!" she greeted softly.  
A couple of the Clones chuckled amusedly at her shyness.  
"Now does everybody understand?" Anakin asked.  
"Sir! Yes! Sir!"  
"Dismissed," Anakin said before turning back to the door," Come on Ash, we need to get to the meeting."  
Ashlyn followed her Master through the hallways until he led her into a room with a long table with about twenty-four seats all but two filled with Kaminoans. Anakin took one of the seats and gestured for Ashlyn to take the other.  
"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, we were under the expectations that Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi would be here with you," one of them said.  
"Master Kenobi had other business, Lame Su," Anakin said with a slight frown and then caught on to the fact that his Padawan wasn't wanted at the meeting, this made his frown deeper.  
"This is my Padawan Ashlyn Dubreas of Naboo, she needs all the experience she can get and she **will** be sitting in on the meetings," Anakin said firmly.  
Most of the Kaminoans didn't look pleased with this but proceeded to just ignore Ashlyn which was quite frustrating for her because whenever the girl went to give an idea she was rudely interrupted.  
By the time the meeting was halfway through Ashlyn had given up on all attempts to give suggestions.  
 _So much for my first mission._ She thought bitterly.  
Finally, they got up and left the room but with one meeting done and now they had to go to another meeting.

* * *

Two days later, the meetings had turned from being barely bearable to completely unbearable.  
"Master, why do they not want me in the meetings? In the last one there wasn't even a chair for me," Ashlyn said irritably to her Master as they entered their Sleeping Quarters that they would be using for their time on Kamino.  
"Yeah, I'm starting to think I should get you to run errands instead. I don't know why they were acting like that, they didn't when I was Obi-wan's Padawan," Anakin replied thoughtfully.  
"That does sound more interesting than getting rudely interrupted a million times and at least the Clones respect me," Ashlyn muttered.  
"Those thoughts are not good for you Ash and the Clones have been following the orders of both Knights and Padawans for the whole war," Anakin said in a disapproving tone.  
"What sort of things will I be doing?" she inquired.  
Anakin thought for a moment, "Well most likely, collecting information on how many Clones want to go where which would keep you very busy," he said.  
"How many barracks are there?"  
"Well each Jedi Knight/Master had a company, so about sixty or so barracks. Each company will want to stay together, so try and make sure they don't all want to go to the same place," Anakin explained.  
"Cool so is that all I'll be doing?"  
"Until you finish it, Location Coordinator," Anakin said amusedly.  
"Hey I kinda like that," Ashlyn approved.  
The two of them laughed as Ashlyn randomly took her hair down but still with the Padawan braid in as she walked into her room to go to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I am so sorry everyone. I didn't realise that there was a missing chapter right smack damn in the middle of the book._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	11. Chapter 10-Location Coordinator

**Location Coordinator**

Ashlyn woke up the next morning and felt like something wasn't right; she looked at the clock which sat on the bedside table. Ashlyn frowned as she realised what was wrong, her Master usually woke her up at 0500 and it was now 0800. She got up and got dressed but when she put her hair up in the usual Padawan hairstyle, she frowned at her reflection.  
"Man, I so have to find another hairstyle," Ashlyn contemplated to herself, then shrugging she decided she would do that later. The young Padawan then left her room and found Anakin was still not out of his room. As she approached her Master's door she heard snoring coming from within it.  
Ashlyn's eyes sparkled mischievously as she pushed the door open and sneaked into the room, she stopped next to Anakin's bed. Her Master was sleeping on his well-toned stomach without a shirt on and his hair was all over the place. The girl stopped to look at her Master's left side of his body to find that the blue scarring from the Sith lightning ran down his ribs as well as his arm and neck. Ashlyn winced and muttered, "Oh man Master, that must have hurt."  
Anakin grunted and mumbled incoherently in reply which scared Ashlyn for a second and then she noticed the door to the refresher and grinned. The Padawan tiptoed over to the refresher and entered quietly, then she rummaged in a drawer for something.  
"Gotcha," she muttered as she held up the shaving cream container, "I'm gonna be in so much trouble for this," she added as she went back to Anakin who had thankfully rolled onto his back with his left hand stretched out.  
Ashlyn put shaving cream on her Master's open hand and then tiptoed back to the door that led back out into the main area of the living quarters. Ashlyn closed the door just enough so that she could see what was happening. Then she called upon the Force to pick up a twig that was in a pot plant on the other side of the room and levitated it over to her Master. Ashlyn let the twig just brush her Master's nose which led to a very amusing list of events, for Ashlyn anyway. Anakin's left hand swung up to his face and he gave himself a face full of shaving cream before sitting bolt upright looking around trying to figure out what was going on.  
Ashlyn quickly left the door and went over to the fridge where she calmly opened it so that it appeared to Anakin that she had nothing to do with the shaving cream all over his face.  
Then she heard her Master's door open and felt his gaze on her, so she stood up straight to find his face clean with a not very happy look on his face.  
"Hey Master, so you finally decided to join the world of the living," Ashlyn said calmly.  
"Ash, why did you prank me?" Anakin asked sternly.  
"Prank you, Master?" Ashlyn inquired, acting innocently confused, "Why would I do that?"  
"Oh I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Anakin said, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked at his Padawan accusingly.  
"Well I for one have no clue what you're talking about," she said as her portable clock beeped, "Oops, sorry Master, I have to go."  
Ashlyn walked past Anakin towards the door when he suddenly grabbed her upper arm, "And where do you think you're going?"  
Ashlyn huffed, "Location Coordinator, remember?" she said as she turned back to face him.  
"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. You are meant to be coming with me to the meetings, remember?" Anakin said amusedly.  
Ashlyn scowled lightly, "No, you said-," she started but was interrupted.  
"Exactly, I said that you will be coming with me to meetings," Anakin said as he grabbed two pieces of fruit and then tossed one to Ashlyn before tossing her cloak at her and then putting his own Jedi cloak on. Then he took a bite of the fruit and walked out the door.  
Ashlyn groaned and muttered something in Nabooian.  
"I heard that Ash, come on hurry up!" Anakin called back to her.  
Then the Padawan grudgingly followed her Master.  
"How do you know what I said?" Ashlyn demanded.  
Anakin chuckled, "Ashlyn, Senator Amidala taught me how to speak it, I'll admit it was difficult and I am more fluent in Huttese which probably made it even more difficult," Anakin said.  
"Okay then, what did I say?" Ashlyn asked in a smug sort of way.  
"If I recall correctly you said ' _Hikna mein estiere cilta leasest'_ which means something like ' _Aiwha dung shot nerf herder'_."  
Ashlyn frowned and grumbled under her breathe again as she followed her Masteralong the corridor, she wasn't used to people knowing the native Nabooian language. Unfortunately, she was obviously stuck with the only Jedi who did know the language or at least a bit of it.

* * *

"Okay, it was me!" Ashlyn exclaimed as Anakin led the way to the next meeting.  
Anakin turned around to face her with a smile on his face, "Sorry, what was that?"  
"It was me, I pranked you this morning," Ashlyn admitted, "Now can I go do what I was going to do originally, please?" she begged.  
"I'm glad that you've learnt your lesson my young Padawan," Anakin said, "But that does not excuse you from your punishment."  
Ashlyn opened her mouth to say something in reply but without looking at her Anakin said, "And don't bother promising you won't do it again because you and I both know that's one promise you won't be able to keep."  
Ashlyn stopped walking and watched her Master oddly and then sighed before running to catch up with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the planet of the Naboo, the peaceful and tranquil wind blew through the city of Theed as the residents walked through the streets going about their afternoon activities. Children were playing their little games filling the air with the sound of high pitched laughter that made smiles appear on the faces of those who heard the sound. Everyone could not see how anything could possibly go wrong on such a lovely afternoon. However, on the outskirts of the city walls, a large number of men stood waiting and watching for the moment when they would raid the marketplace. Within moments the streets were filled with screams and cries as those in the marketplace fled from the large area. The Theed guard rushed towards the source of the chaos to investigate only to find the now empty and ruined area. Food and supplies were gone, tents had been pulled down and merchants were hiding behind their stalls. The only thing that did not belong there was a red flag tied to the pole in the middle of the marketplace. Captain Nathaniel Camaran walked up to the pole that usually had the Naboo flag waving in the wind and took the red flag off to find it was soaked in blood.  
"What is it Captain?" a guard asked approaching cautiously.  
"Blood," Captain Camaran said as he dropped the flag and looked at it as if it was dirt under his feet, "Complete your investigations, I will report the Queen immediately," he added as he turned around and left the marketplace. It took the Captain no longer than twenty minutes to reach the Palace and enter the Throne room where the Queen was anxiously waiting for him to arrive.  
"Captain?" the Queen asked, desperate for information on the events that she had gotten word of what had transpired in the marketplace.  
"They are getting bolder your highness," Captain Camaran informed her solemnly, "The Naboo flag that hung in the marketplace was torn down and replaced with a flag soaked in blood."  
"Has it been analysed yet?" she asked.  
"As we speak the Royal Guard is investigating the site," he reassured her, "Nobody was killed, some merchants were injured and they seemed more interested in stealing food and supplies along with terrorising citizens."

* * *

On the other side of the Galaxy, a week had flown by for the Master and Padawan who were in the living area of their temporary quarters. Anakin and Ashlyn had just started meditation practice when the holoterminal began to beep. Ashlyn moved slightly she was always uncomfortable when it came to ignoring holocalls.  
"Ignore it, Ashlyn, you know by now that we don't answer communications while we're busy," Anakin said calmly. Ashlyn tried but then when the beeping stopped it started up straight away and Anakin growled softly under his breath. He got up and went over to it planning to turn it off but then saw the contact information so he answered it.  
"Padme what's wrong?" he asked as he saw the distraught look on the holoimage of his wife. Ashlyn got up and came over to stand behind her Master.  
"Oh Anakin, it's terrible-," Padme started.  
"Senator Amidala, is something wrong?" Ashlyn asked in a concerned tone.  
"Oh hello Ashlyn, it's nice to see you but could I speak to Anakin privately for a moment," the Senator responded.  
"Sure, I'll just go and meditate in my room," Ashlyn said, shrugging as she walked off to her room.  
"What's happened Padme?" Anakin asked.  
"Queen Castilia has been murdered," Padme said.  
"What? How? When?" Anakin exclaimed, horrified that something like this occurred.  
"I don't know but the Governors of Naboo think I'm next," Padme said. Anakin's brain froze for a few minutes but when he snapped out of it he was in a frenzy and started trying to come up with a solution.  
"You'll need a bodyguard-," Anakin stuttered on and on.  
"Exactly, there's only one problem, the Governors want it to be you or Obi-wan, they don't want anyone else," Padme said.  
"But I'm here on a mission and Obi-wan is off to Tython with Masters Unduli and Mundi to search the ruins of old Jedi Temple," Anakin said.  
"I know Ani, that's what I tried to explain to them but now they want me to go to Kamino because I obviously can't go to Tython but I can help you out with the Clones," Padme said.  
"No, Padme, my mission is also confidential the Council don't want anyone besides the Order knowing any information as to where the Clones want to live in case they get captured by anyone against the Republic," Anakin said.  
"But Anakin I wouldn't-," Padme started.  
"I know that you wouldn't do that but I'm not going to disobey direct orders with this mission. You know how long it took me to get the respect of the Council," Anakin said.  
"Okay Anakin, if you put it that way but when do you think you'll be back. I have to return to Naboo soon for the funeral and the crowning of the new queen," Padme said.  
"Well, let me think," Anakin became silent for a few moments and then nodded, "In about two to three weeks at the most. Ashlyn got fifteen of the fifty battalions done in this last week alone but it all depends if something goes wrong or not."  
"Okay let me know when before you return and I'll meet you at the landing platform," Padme said.  
"Goodnight Padme."  
"Goodnight Anakin."  
Then the holoterminal turned off and Anakin walked over to Ashlyn's door and knocked.  
"Yes Master?" he heard her say from inside the room and Anakin opened to door.  
"Ashlyn, I need you to get through as many battalions as you can each day from now on, there is a situation on Coruscant we have to get back to," Anakin said.  
"Okay, Goodnight Master."  
"Goodnight Ashlyn."  
Then Anakin entered his room before falling onto his bed and falling to sleep within a blink of an eye.

* * *

Three days later, Ashlyn's alarm went off at 0600 the next day and she jumped up, got ready and had some breakfast. She had decided the night before that she would get a head start today so that they could get back to Coruscant as soon as possible. Ashlyn grabbed her datapad, wrote a note for her Master and then left the quarters to go to the next battalion which had one hundred and thirty-six Clones in it. It was the Brown battalion which had been under the command of Master Mace Windu. The young Padawan didn't want to know why his battalion was one of the few that had so little Clones left. She walked into the barracks and found Commander Frisk even though she couldn't imagine the Jedi Master using the name.  
"Commander Frisk," Ashlyn greeted.  
"Yes Master Jedi?" he inquired as he turned to face the young girl.  
Ashlyn blushed lightly, "No need for that Commander, I'm only a Padawan. Just call me Ashlyn."  
"Alright sir," he replied awkwardly.  
"Have your men given you the details?" she asked.  
"The ones that have left for breakfast but everyone else in here hasn't," Frisk explained.  
"Alright, Brown Battalion!" Ashlyn called the attention of the Clones in the room. They all lined up and saluted to her standing at attention.  
"Thank you, now that I have your attention could you all please gather into the groups that you will be going with to your destinations. I will come around to each group and take down your details," Ashlyn instructed.  
"Sir Yes Sir!" they all chorused back to her as they all separated into nine large groups.  
Ashlyn went to the first, indicating to the Commander to come with her.  
"Who is the speaker for this group?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Sir, CC-44682 at your service sir," one of them said as he stepped forward and saluted.  
"At ease," Ashlyn said, "Now how many are in your group and where do you all wish to go?" she asked as she opened up a file on her datapad.  
"There are twenty-four of us sir and we wish to go to Alderaan," the Clone answered.  
Ashlyn typed it in, "Are there any other Clones that are not present?" she asked.  
"Just two sir but we were told by Frisk not to include those in our numbers to you," he replied.  
"Very good, you are dismissed," Ashlyn said as she added the details from Frisk's datapad of the two Clones not present.  
"This is going to be a long day," Ashlyn said as she walked over to the next group.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hope you are enjoying it so far. Don't forget to review._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	12. Chapter 11-A Virtue, Forgiveness Is

**A Virtue, Forgiveness Is**

Later that day, Ashlyn was walking back to the living quarters to grab something to eat, she was amazed at how many battalions she had gotten through in one morning. When she got to the door she found her Master outside of the quarters waiting for her.  
"Missed you this morning, where were you?" he asked curiously.  
"I got a head start on the day," Ashlyn replied calmly.  
"How many?"  
"Sorry?" Ashlyn asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
Anakin rolled his eyes, "How many battalions have you done this morning?" he repeated.  
"Oh, umm…all the battalions that were under the command of the Council Members. Master Yoda's was the biggest one I've done so far. He has about eight hundred and seventy-one Clones left over, now that was a nightmare to sort out," Ashlyn said.  
"And have you forgotten something?" Anakin asked, "Something that you were meant to do this morning?" he tried to prompt her memory.  
Ashlyn thought for a moment and then heard a very familiar chuckle from behind her, "Dismissed you are Sergeant, hmmhmm," came the voice.  
Ashlyn looked up at her Master sheepishly, "Oops."  
"Yeah, Oops. Ash, I reminded you about ten times yesterday," Anakin said as Master Yoda approached them, "Now what were you meant to do?"  
Ashlyn looked at her boots in shame and mumbled to them.  
"What was that?" Anakin demanded.  
Ashlyn looked up at her Master through her eyelashes and mumbled, "I was meant to meet Master Yoda on the landing platform."  
"At what time?"  
"0700."  
The Jedi Grand Master stopped to watch the exchange, "Master Skywalker, patience you need and Padawan Dubreas, mindfulness works best," he said wisely to the two of them.  
Ashlyn turned to face the small green alien and knelt down on one knee, "I'm sorry Master Yoda, I wanted to get a head start on organising the battalions. I was so caught up in my idea that I forgot my other duties today," she said humbly.  
"A virtue, forgiveness is young Padawan," Master Yoda said as he placed both his hands on his cane and smiled.  
Ashlyn bowed her head a little and then stood back up.  
"Praise your Padawan you should Skywalker for the things she does right even when occurred something wrong has," Master Yoda advised to the young Jedi Master.  
Anakin bowed his head to Yoda, "Thank you Master Yoda," he said, "Ashlyn I'll get a schedule written up for you so that you can remember things better."  
"Thank you, Master," Ashlyn said as she entered their living quarters. She grabbed a piece of fruit and went into her room to contact the only person who would fully understand her feelings at the moment. She put in the contact number and waited for the person to answer.  
"Oh Ashlyn, how are you doing?" came the voice of Ahsoka Tano as a holo image of the Togruta appeared.  
"Hey Ahsoka, what have you been up to?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Nothing much, why did you call me? Is something wrong?" she asked in concern when she saw the look on Ashlyn's face.  
"I don't know what to do, I forgot to meet Master Yoda on the landing platform this morning and although I did really well with my other tasks Anakin is very unhappy with me," Ashlyn said.  
Ahsoka smiled softly, "Don't worry about it, I used to get a lot worse than that before the Great Arrest, believe me."  
"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.  
"After the arrest and death of Palpatine Skyguy cooled down a lot, he became more relaxed, easy going and stopped losing his temper at me whenever I did something wrong," Ahsoka said, "Just give him some space and time so that he can go over it all by himself and he'll soon forget it ever happened, trust me."  
Ashlyn smiled in appreciation, "Thanks 'Soka, I have to go and get more stuff done. I'll see you later."  
"See ya, Ash," Ahsoka said before the connection broke off.  
Ashlyn then picked up her datapad and went out to the computer system so she could organise the stuff from the data pad to update the files. After she finished updating everything she left the chambers with the data pad all clean again. Master Yoda and Anakin had a meeting on so she knew that they wouldn't be anywhere nearby but she wasn't counting on the small green Jedi hanging around to make sure she was alright.  
"Padawan Dubreas, accompany you can I?" Master Yoda asked as he suddenly appeared next to the young girl, he could sense that she was troubled.  
"Oh, Master I didn't see you there and aren't you meant to be at a meeting?" Ashlyn gasped.  
"More important you are," Master Yoda stated, "Now how going being Location Coordinator are you, hmm?"  
The Grand Master looked up at the young Padawan, inwardly sighing as he remembered how she been no taller than himself when she had arrived at the Jedi Temple all those years ago.  
"Well okay I guess," Ashlyn said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Disappointing it is to you when appreciation you do not receive from your Master?" Master Yoda inquired.  
"Well yes, it is because I did so well today and-," Ashlyn started but Yoda interrupted her.  
"With every success, comes a failure of some kind Padawan," he paused momentarily, "Skywalker, trying to help you become a Jedi of honesty and truth he is. Pride and an eagerness to please lead to the dark side, they can," he added in warning.  
"I haven't heard that before," Ashlyn said.  
"With any praise be satisfied if any or none given is. But be weary you must of where that praise originates, young one," Master Yoda said and then he left Ashlyn outside the door to the next barracks that she had to get sorted.  
Ashlyn was surprised at the statement that came from the Grand Master who had always loved giving praise to any deserving it. Ashlyn shrugged and went through the door to get the job over and done with.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Don't forget to review everyone!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	13. Chapter 12-Briefing

**Briefing**

Two days later, Ashlyn was standing on the landing platform with Anakin and Master Yoda as the Clones, who were about to board the huge cargo ship, stood at attention in front of them.  
"Men, you have served the Republic with great bravery and loyalty throughout the past couple of years. The Galaxy owes you their thanks. You can all now go and live your own lives. Good luck to all of you and May the Force be with you!" Anakin said loudly for all the Clones to hear.  
Ashlyn was again amazed at how her Master could project his voice so far.  
"May the Force be with you!" Master Yoda said.  
The Clones all saluted and called out a chorus "Sir Yes Sir!" in unison. The volume was so loud Ashlyn's ears were ringing for a few minutes after.  
The Clones then all marched onto the ship, some of them stopping to say something to one of the two Jedi Masters, Rex was one of them.  
"Sir I am glad to have served under you," Rex said as he stood at attention and saluted his Jedi General.  
"The pleasure was all mine, Rex. I could have never asked for a better Captain," Anakin said proudly.  
"Well I was the one who saved your arse plenty of times," Rex said.  
"Take care of yourself, Rex," Anakin said.  
"If you're ever on Ryloth, look me and the boys up," Rex said, "And you young one, make sure you look after your Master for us. He can get into some pretty tight corners sometimes," he added, turning to Ashlyn.  
"Don't worry Captain, I've got it covered," Ashlyn replied with a smirk.  
Then the ship was fully loaded with Clones and the three Jedi watched it disappear into the atmosphere with the supply ships in tow.  
"Well, I think that mission went pretty well, don't you think Master?" Ashlyn asked, grinning up at Anakin.  
Anakin turned and started to walk off toward his Jedi Starfighter, "Don't get cocky!" he called back to her as she followed him. Master Yoda followed after them slowly and chuckled when he heard the Padawan's comeback, "Well Rex was right! At least you have me watching your back."  
Ashlyn jumped into her own Jedi Starfighter and put the headset on so that she could keep in contact with her Master. She started turning on the spacecraft and then paused as she watched Master Yoda board his ship, which was just a standard assault ship that had been designed especially for him. She didn't know why she stopped to watch the small green Jedi Grand Master but she was soon bought out of her daze by Anakin.  
"Okay Ashlyn, let's get out of here, we need to get back to Coruscant as fast as we can," Anakin instructed.  
"Oh yeah, sorry Master," Ashlyn said as she pulled a latch that closed the cockpit up and then she took the controls and took off after her Master. She sensed Master Yoda's ship follow not far behind hers.  
"Connected our headsets are," Master Yoda said.  
"Yes Master Yoda, I connected them just as you requested," Anakin said, "Ashlyn remember to side next to me in the ring please," he added as they came closer to the dual compartment hyperspace ring.  
"Yes Master," Ashlyn said as she increased the speed a little to come up next to Anakin's fighter so that they were side by side.  
"R2, start up the navi-computer and lock us into the hyperspace ring," Anakin said.  
"R5, lock us into the hyperspace ring," Ashlyn said.  
The droids responded with a series of beeps as the two Jedi started pressing different controls.  
"See you at the other end I will," they heard Master Yoda say as he too started connecting to his own hyperspace ring.  
"Sure thing Master Yoda," Anakin said.  
R2 beeped a couple of times.  
"Yep we're going to Coruscant R2," Anakin said.  
"I'm locked in Master," Ashlyn said.  
"Good, R2 go ahead and activate the ring," Anakin said, pressing more controls and pulling a leaver.  
Ashlyn just slumped back into the pilot seat, knowing full well by now that she wasn't allowed to touch any controls at this point.  
"Ashlyn you should practice your meditating but don't go too deep," Anakin said.  
"Alright Master," Ashlyn replied as she crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees in the right position. She closed her eyes and let her mind open to the Force but not too much because Master Yoda had said that it could be dangerous. For once there were no pictures and she could just relax and clear her mind. It only seemed like a few seconds when her Master called her back to the world of the living.  
"Ashlyn, we're coming out of hyperspace," Anakin said and the Padawan opened her eyes to see the patterns disappear and being replaced by stars and a planet.  
"We're home R5," Ashlyn said, grinning as she took her controls, "Unlock the ring."  
The two fighters detached from the ring at the same time and started toward the planet below and approached the Jedi Temple after getting cleared by the planetary security. They lowered the fighters into the Temple's hangar bay to find Master Yoda's ship already there and the other Council members waiting for them. Ashlyn got out and waited for her Master who was obviously stiffer on the left side of his body from being stuck sitting down for a long period of time.  
"Master Skywalker, Padawan Dubreas!" Mace called them over to the group.  
"Master Windu," Anakin said while Ashlyn bowed slightly in greeting.  
"How was the mission?" he asked as they started walking.  
"It was fairly reasonable and the Clones have got new homes and jobs which gives me peace of mind," Anakin announced.  
"And how did your Padawan-," Windu started.  
Ashlyn was following behind her Master when all of a sudden she was tackled to the ground by someone.  
"Ashlyn!" a voice yelled from the person who had tackled her.  
The two young girls rolled along the durasteel floor of the hangar before Ashlyn recognised who it was, "Kyra!"  
Ashlyn and Kyra started to laugh as they untangled themselves from each other.  
"I finally got you back for that," Kyra said as she shook her midnight black hair out of her pale blue eyes before winking at her friend.  
Then Ashlyn leapt back on top of the girl completely forgetting who was around and then she froze as she saw some of the Council members looking at her disapprovingly.  
"Padawan Dubreas and Scorpio, this is not how you should behave in front of the Council," Master Windu criticised, his brow set into a slight frown.  
Kyra jumped up off the floor and helped her best friend up as she saw her own Master, Barriss Offee, came running towards them.  
"Kyra, we need to go and don't go running off like that," Barriss said sternly as she came around the group of Masters.  
Windu went on to say something else when Anakin interrupted him, "Master Windu, I don't mean to be rude but Barriss and I are perfectly capable of handling our Padawans," Anakin said his brow furrowing.  
Master Windu sighed and then nodded before turning around to walk through the door into the hallway of the Jedi Temple. The other Masters followed and Ashlyn turned to face her Master.  
"Kyra, a hug would have been acceptable," Anakin advised as Barriss and Kyra passed him.  
"Yes, Master Skywalker. I'm sorry," Kyra said, bowing her head slightly.  
Anakin sighed, "Come on Ash, we've got a lot to do in preparation for the next mission."  
"What is the next mission Master?" Ashlyn inquired as they entered the Temple.  
"It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait and see," Anakin said as they started in the direction of the Council Chambers. When they reached the doors Ashlyn paused.  
"What's wrong Ash?" Anakin asked curiously when he noticed her hesitation.  
"I don't think I should go in after that stunt before," Ashlyn replied.  
"Ash, Master Windu was being irrational I used to do that all the time with my friends and he responded the same way," Anakin reassured her, "Come on."  
They entered the Council Chamber and Anakin whispered, "You've got this one," and then he sat down.  
Ashlyn froze for a few moments and glared at her Master who watched her expectantly.  
"Master Skywalker, you're not going to give the briefing?" Master Mundi asked in awe.  
"Ashlyn was doing most of the work, I only went to the meetings," Anakin said, prompting Ashlyn through the Force to start the briefing.  
"Umm…I don't know what to say exactly," Ashlyn said nervously.  
Anakin chuckled lightly then stood up to join Ashlyn so he could start the briefing for her.  
"The mission was a success Masters, each Clone has a new home, job and life on many different planets," Anakin said.  
Then Ashlyn came out and surprised everyone in the room, "The battalions each all stayed together mostly. Blue and Yellow battalion all practically went to Ryloth. The count for the largest battalion consisted of nine hundred Clones and the smallest was around three hundred Clones."  
"How did the meetings go Master Skywalker?" Master Ti asked.  
"They went smoothly and without mishap. Kamino is now officially part of the Republic in a none war-related treaty," Anakin said.  
"Very good, that was of the utmost importance," Master Koon said.  
"Now we have another mission for the two of you," Master Windu said, "There is a crisis on the planet of Naboo. Raids have started in Theed and now the Queen has been murdered-."  
"What? The queen is dead?" Ashlyn exclaimed worriedly.  
"Yes Padawan, you will both be escorting Senator Amidala to Naboo for the funeral and the crowning of the new queen," Master Windu said, "Master Kenobi will be joining you."  
"Investigate the raiders you will. Dangerous they have become," Master Yoda stated sternly.  
"Master Kenobi, we will hear your briefing now," Master Windu said, "You can stand behind your Master, Padawan Dubreas."  
Anakin and Ashlyn bowed to the Council members before taking their places.  
Obi-wan stood in the middle of the circle, "Tython is not in good shape Masters. Master Mundi and I discovered a rather vicious species that weren't there before. The old Temple is in ruins as well as many of the other old sites," he said.  
"Is it habitable?" Master Windu asked.  
"No as I said before the place is overrun with creatures, we had a lot of difficulties getting from one ruin to the next," Obi-wan said.  
"Excuse me, I was just wondering," Ashlyn said shyly getting a little confused.  
She looked at the Masters around the room to ask if it was okay to ask something.  
Yoda chuckled, "Go ahead Padawan Dubreas."  
"Thank you Master Yoda, but I was wondering. If we have a Temple here then why are you all talking about going back to Tython?" Ashlyn asked.  
"That was a very good question Padawan," Master Windu said, impressed by her will to ask.  
"Growing distant from the code some young ones are. More and more Padawans and Knights falling in love and getting attachments," Master Yoda said gravely.  
"We have come to the conclusion that the only way to fix this is to leave Coruscant and go back to Tython. Being away from the modern values of Coruscant will help stop this from happening," Master Windu said.  
Ashlyn noticed that her Master started to become more rigid which surprised her and Ashlyn thought of something.  
"Why not just change the code slightly?" Ashlyn asked.  
The Council members around the room suddenly became shocked and outraged.  
"No, hear me out on this, please?" Ashlyn pleaded going into the middle of the circle of Jedi Master and became nervous as all the eyes in the room turned to her and the room became silent.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Please let me know what you think._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	14. Chapter 13-The Code

**The Code**

"I know I'm just a Padawan but something that has never made sense to me is that we, as Jedi, are supposed to be compassionate and caring to others but we're not allowed to love," Ashlyn explained, "I have not yet broken the code and nor do I wish to but I've never understood that rule."  
Master Yoda and Master Windu looked at each other and then at Anakin.  
"Master Skywalker, have you been sharing your views with your Padawan?" Master Windu asked sceptically.  
"No Master Windu, I didn't even tell Ahsoka. I've taught both Padawans the teachings of the Jedi Order," Anakin said, desperately trying to get out of the situation he was in now.  
"Masters, Master Skywalker has nothing to do with this view," Ashlyn confirmed what her Master was saying.  
"Accept the code to the fullest you must Padawan, for a change could bring the end of the Jedi. Be as humble as a child you must. A child will trust and love anyone but will not necessarily get attached. Attachment leads to jealousy and greed, which then leads to the dark side," Master Yoda said.  
Ashlyn saw that the statement had been her lead to go back to standing behind Anakin's chair. She bowed and did as she was told, thinking about what the Grand Master had said while Obi-wan continued with his briefing. Ashlyn zoned out so that she could think about what Master Yoda had said but no matter how she turned it around in her head she still couldn't understand that part of the code, it was confusing.  
Soon the meeting was over and Obi-wan and Anakin lead the young Padawan out of the Council Chambers on their way to meet Senator Amidala.  
"Ash, you can speak you know," Anakin said in amusement.  
Ashlyn shrugged and said, "I'm still trying to understand what Master Yoda said. I get it and it makes sense but the no attachment rule is still confusing to me."  
"Oh...ah...Obi-wan do you want to explain it?" Anakin asked his former Master in an almost pleading tone.  
Obi-wan frowned, "No, Anakin. She is your Padawan, not mine."  
"But Master-," Anakin started.  
"No Anakin I am not saying anything more to you for the rest of the day," Obi-wan said in finality as he closed his mouth and looked away from Anakin and Ashlyn.  
Anakin turned to grin at his Padawan who grinned back.  
"Okay Master, I guess I could just explain it to Ashlyn in my own words, don't worry about it. Come on Tiger," Anakin said as they walked past the Jedi Master.  
Obi-wan shook his head with a frown.  
"Well, you see Ashlyn-," Anakin started but was interrupted by Obi-wan calling out for him to stop.  
The Master and Padawan stopped walking to let the older man catch up to them.  
"Don't say anything Anakin, I don't want you putting ideas into her head," Obi-wan said sternly.  
"But Master you said that you weren't going to help me and that you weren't going to say another word to me for the rest of the day," Anakin said slyly with a smirk plastered on his face.  
"Yes but now I can't just let you teach her the wrong things otherwise she is going to become a duplicate of you which will cause problems later for you," Obi-wan said.  
"Master, in case you hadn't noticed I can actually talk to Younglings and Padawans in a certain way that doesn't make them rebellious. I don't push them like you did to me," Anakin said with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Regardless Anakin, the Council trusts you to be responsible in your teachings and you know how hard it was for you to get that trust in the first place, so I think you should let me handle this lesson," Obi-wan said.  
"Glad you came around eventually Master," Anakin said as he strolled off for the hangar bay where the shuttles were kept.  
Obi-wan frowned as he watched his former Padawan walk away and then he looked at Ashlyn in horror.  
"I just took the bait didn't I?" Obi-wan asked.  
Ashlyn smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Master, I think I'll look to the Force for the answer, it can explain it to me better than anyone else can."  
Then she giggled before skipping off after her Master.  
"Ah well, at least she is willing to meditate, unlike Anakin," Obi-wan said as he finally decided to follow them. They soon arrived at the East wing hangar bay of the Jedi Temple and were greeted by the retired Jedi Master Dachau. He had decided to help with the ships and other vehicles that the Jedi Order owned. What struck Ashlyn as interesting though was that he was actually not that old but because of a serious injury that had wound him up in a hover chair for several months; then the discovery of him being partially lame. This meant that he could not go on missions anymore but he still went on the rare diplomatic mission that would cause no threat to the safety of those around him or himself. From what he looked like he had to be at least a few years older than Obi-wan.  
"Kevin, how are you?" Obi-wan asked, bowing slightly to his old Youngling clan mate.  
Yep, definitely within a year or two older.  
"Obi-wan, it's nice to see you old friend," Kevin responded, bowing slightly in response whilst leaning back heavily into his hover chair.  
"Master Dachau, I hope you're well," Anakin greeted politely as he bowed slightly.  
"Yes, thank you Anakin. I'm doing just fine," Kevin said back with a soft smile.  
"Let me introduce my new Padawan, Ashlyn Dubreas," Anakin said, gesturing to Ashlyn.  
"Ah, Dubreas. I knew your mother, Chantal. Lovely girl!" Kevin said, grinning, "Anyway I hear that you three need a ship to get you to Naboo with Senator Amidala and her escort party."  
"Certainly indeed we do Kevin," Obi-wan confirmed.  
"Well we haven't got many ships for that purpose at the moment but I'm sure that-," Kevin said absentmindedly as he scrolled down the list of ships on his datapad, "-aha here we go, this one just came back from another mission and was only just finished being repaired yesterday. I'm guessing that you will be the pilot, Anakin."  
Anakin nodded as they were led to a large Star skiff.  
"You might want to do your little inspection on it then," Kevin said.  
Anakin grinned at the old joke, "Of course Master, don't I always."  
He then climbed up the platform and halfway he stopped to bounce on it a few times before nodding in approval and moving on.  
"What is he doing?" Ashlyn asked Obi-wan incredulously.  
"Anakin has always inspected any ship that we are given whether he's flying it or not. It is actually quite amusing to watch sometimes," Obi-wan explained to the young Padawan.  
A few moments later Anakin came back into view, "Come on guys, this ship is perfect. Thanks, Master Dachau!" he called down the platform.  
"Oh no! I hate flying," Obi-wan muttered in worry.  
Ashlyn looked at the old Jedi Master in curiosity.  
"Don't worry Ash, it's just that when he gives that sort of reaction it means that he can fly eccentrically without anything happening to the ship," Obi-wan said and then muttered under his breathe, "If only that was true for the passengers."  
Ashlyn laughed hysterically at the comment.

* * *

An hour later, they landed the ship on a large platform where Senator Padme Amidala and her escort were waiting. The three Jedi walked down the ramp to greet the group of people; Ashlyn, Anakin and Obi-wan bowed to the Senator.  
"We are ready to leave at any moment Senator," Obi-wan said.  
"It is so nice for the three of you to be accompanying us, it will be just like old times," Padme replied, a smile gracing her features.  
"It is our pleasure Senator Amidala," Anakin said as the three Jedi stood aside to let Padme and her escort walk up the ramp first.  
Anakin was wearing a cheeky smirk on his face which made Ashlyn even more curious about the relationship between her Master and the Senator. Obi-wan didn't seem to have noticed as he walked up the ramp and gestured for them to follow suit.  
 _Come on Ash, you can be co-pilot._ Anakin said to her through their bond.  
 _And wreak havoc on Master Kenobi._ She responded gleefully.  
 _Of course._ Anakin said.  
"Yes!" Ashlyn yelled out loud, causing Obi-wan to jump and become confused, "I bags shotgun!" she yelled.  
Ashlyn then surprised both Masters as she sprinted through the corridors of the ship in the direction of the cockpit. Anakin and Obi-wan stared after her in shock for they had not seen the young girl this energetic for several years.  
"What was that about Anakin?" Obi-wan asked sternly, crossing his arms across his chest with a furrowed brow.  
"I told her through the training connection that she could be co-pilot," Anakin said innocently.  
Obi-wan rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well let's just hope that this attitude change back to what she used to be as a Youngling excludes the pranking," the older Master said as he went to walk away.  
"Don't worry Master, she's just a little over excited," Anakin reassured his old Master.  
"Yes and we both know what an overexcited Ashlyn is like," Obi-wan called back to Anakin as he rounded the corner.  
All of a sudden the ramp closed up on Anakin's robes which gave him a fair bit of a fright and he jumped away ripping the piece that got caught off. Then he thought he heard Ashlyn's laughter through the connection but shook his head.  
"Okay, I'm just imagining things," Anakin said, "I mean this is Ash we're talking about right?" he asked himself as he started on his way to the cockpit.  
Anakin could remember all too well what Ashlyn had been like as a Youngling, she used to be such a prankster that some of the Council members had thought that she would never get picked as a Padawan if she had kept it up. Anakin had been able to mildly control her but he was most of the time the target for her pranks. Then Master Yoda had taken her off world to one of the Jedi Corps Agriculture Planets when the Youngling was only ten years old. They had been away for a week with no contact with anyone off that planet. The Grand Master had returned with a fully behaved Youngling, Ashlyn had still done the occasional prank but none too frequent or anything to worry over. In truth, Anakin had missed that Ashlyn, she had reminded him a lot of himself and was fun to be around. Although despite that, he hated to see what would happen if she did return to her old ways.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Enjoy and Review!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	15. Chapter 14-The Return of the Old Ashlyn

**The Return of the Old Ashlyn**

Anakin opened the door to the cockpit with caution, expecting to get covered in some unknown substance but instead, he found an empty room.  
"Okay, that is creepy," Anakin said, he couldn't see a single sign of his Padawan anywhere so he sat down in the pilot seat which he soon noticed was a mistake. As he was pressing buttons and pulling triggers; preparing to take off the last button was on the roof which he needed to stand up to reach. There was one problem though; he couldn't get out of the seat.  
"Ashlyn" he groaned as his head fell back against the headrest of the chair.  
A few minutes later the door opened to admit Obi-wan who looked around and asked, "Anakin where has your Padawan gone?"  
"I don't know and can't help you find her either," Anakin said in frustration.  
"And why haven't we taken off yet?"  
"Because I can't reach a button," Anakin growled through clenched teeth.  
"What? Did I hear you correctly? I could have sworn you just said that you couldn't reach a button," Obi-wan said in utter bewilderment.  
"Well, you heard me right. Ash has decided to go back to the days of her youth," Anakin said.  
Obi-wan sighed in despair, "What prank did she pull on you this time?" he inquired as he fell into a chair next to his former Padawan.  
"My butt is super glued to the pilot seat," Anakin said as he blushed in embarrassment.  
Then Obi-wan burst out into uncontrollable laughter.  
Anakin glared at Obi-wan until his former Master decided to stop making fun of him.  
"Are you finished laughing yet?" Anakin snarled which put a full stop on his old Master's laughter.  
"Sorry Anakin, do you want me to press the button for you?" Obi-wan asked trying to calm down.  
"Sure whatever you want Master," Anakin said.  
Obi-wan pressed the last button and helped Anakin take off by doing anything that the younger man could not reach.  
"I guess I will have to find Ashlyn while we're in hyperspace," Obi-wan said as they left the atmosphere of Coruscant.  
"She won't be hard to find Master," Anakin said through gritted teeth.  
"Anakin, be reasonable. At least it wasn't as bad as the time she somehow swapped your Lightsaber with a training one and we left on a mission only to discover that you could only do stuff from the base and couldn't join battles," Obi-wan replied.  
"Obi-wan, in case you hadn't noticed I could actually move around a room on that mission whereas right now I can't even get off a bloody seat," Anakin growled. He was getting more frustrated by the second and was glad when they were clear and ready for hyperspace because then this problem would be dealt with.  
They went into hyperspace and Anakin slumped back in the seat as Obi-wan stood up and left the cockpit, "I'll go find Ash."  
A few minutes later Anakin heard someone approaching the cockpit, reaching out in the Force he recognised Obi-wan and Ashlyn's signatures. He spun around so that he was facing the door. His former Master and Padawan entered to find Anakin frowning with his arms folded across his chest.  
"Hello Master," Ashlyn greeted.  
Anakin raised an eyebrow at her but stayed silent.  
"What?" she asked, looking from Obi-wan to Anakin.  
"I would gladly get up and greet you Ash but obviously you have gone back to your old ways of having fun," Anakin said.  
Then Ashlyn looked at the chair her Master was sitting in and ducked her head, "Oops!"  
"What do you mean 'oops'?" Anakin demanded, "You super-glued me to a chair."  
Ashlyn then started to laugh hysterically, "Come on Master, I haven't had this much fun in ages," she struggled to say through her giggles.  
Anakin groaned and demanded, "I don't care just get me off this seat."  
"Okay," Ashlyn said as she turned around and went to exit the cockpit.  
"Hang on, where do you think you're going?" Anakin asked in frustration.  
"Well unless you want a hole in your pants you might as well get comfortable Master cause the super glue I used is stuff made on Naboo and that's the only planet that has the right glue remover for it," Ashlyn said as she went to leave but was stopped by Obi-wan placing a firm hand on her shoulder.  
"Ashlyn you will have no free-time until you get Anakin off that seat," Obi-wan said.  
Ashlyn looked up at him mischievously and then walked over to her Master and started to try to pull him up off it.  
"Without the holes in his clothes Ashlyn," Obi-wan stated in alarm.  
"But then that means that I won't have any free-time for about five days," Ashlyn said in alarm.  
"Well you should have thought about that before you pulled this prank," Anakin said sternly.  
Ashlyn groaned as she fell into the co-pilot's seat next to him.  
"What are you doing sitting down? Go get me a sandwich," Anakin said.  
"That's my punishment? I have to be your servant?" Ashlyn demanded horrified at the very thought of it.  
"There is a consequence for every decision you make, whether good or bad," Anakin stated wisely.  
Ashlyn rose unhappily and then left the cockpit.  
"Nice work Anakin," Obi-wan said impressed, "But a little bit too much."  
"Master you would have done the same to me," Anakin said.  
"Ah, I don't know about that one," Obi-wan said as he turned and left the cockpit.  
"Master!" Anakin called to him but there was no reply so he went back to amusing himself by playing around with the controls.  
A few moments later the cockpit door opened and Anakin thinking it was Ashlyn ignored it until he felt two soft hands on his shoulders.  
"How is everything Ani?" he heard a soothing voice ask.  
"Other than the fact that I am super-glued to this seat, fine I guess," Anakin said slyly, turning the seat around to face his wife.  
"What happened?" Padme asked a little stunned.  
"Ash is back to old self again," Anakin sighed.  
"Oh, that's going to be a huge issue for you, won't it?" Padme asked as a small smile appeared on her face.  
"Yeah, I have always been on the other end of these pranks of hers," Anakin said.  
The door opened again and the two adults turned around to see Ashlyn walk in and then when she saw Padme she froze.  
"Am I interrupting something?" she asked awkwardly, biting her lip.  
"Oh, no Ashlyn it's okay. We were just discussing the mission," Padme reassured the young Padawan.  
"Good. Master here is your sandwich," Ashlyn said as she tossed a wrapped up sandwich at her Master who caught it.  
Then she slumped down into one of the passenger seats to relax.  
"Not so fast Ash, we're going to do some meditation practice," Anakin said as Ashlyn groaned but got ready by getting into the right position for meditation.  
"I better go then," Padme said as she started to head for the door.  
"No, Padme you can stay. I'll still be able to communicate with you," Anakin said as he too tried to get into the right position.  
"Okay, I guess I will then," the Senator replied before sitting down on one of the other seats.  
Anakin and Ashlyn closed their eyes and began to clear their minds so they could relax and concentrate. Ashlyn could hear Anakin and Padme talking but became so immersed in the Force that she didn't understand. Then Anakin was talking to her through their training connection.  
 _Focus on the mission ahead, Ash. What do you see? What is the Force telling you?_ Anakin told her.  
Ashlyn then asked the Force these questions and then images started to role in front of her eyes at a fast pace.  
 _Calm yourself Padawan and let the Force tell you. Don't rush it._ Anakin said to her.  
So that's what Ashlyn did; she slowed her breathing and relaxed so as to let the Force tell her what she wanted to know.  
 _Very good. What do you see?_ Anakin inquired.  
 _I see a woman who feels familiar to me, someone being crowned as the Queen and a-._ Ashlyn paused, _Master who is this person?_ She asked.  
Ashlyn sent the picture to her Master who then all of a sudden pulled out of meditation which threw Ashlyn off a bit but she decided to pull out as well.  
"Obi-wan!" Anakin yelled, running out of the cockpit with a hole in his pants.  
Padme and Ashlyn stared after him, laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe properly. A little while later, Anakin came back in followed by an amused looking Obi-wan as his former Padawan was yet to notice the hole in his pants.  
"Master, I'm being serious here. Stop laughing!" Anakin snarled.  
"I'm sorry Anakin but you have a-," Obi-wan started but Anakin interrupted him.  
"A what, Master?" Anakin demanded.  
"Anakin you were super-glued to a chair not even five minutes ago," Obi-wan said.  
Then Anakin realised what everyone was laughing at and he dropped down into a seat to hide the hole as his face turned red.  
"Anakin, it's okay I'll fix it," Padme said, standing up.  
Anakin went into the Refresher that was attached to the cockpit with a spare pair of pants. When he came out he gave his pants to Padme who then left to repair them. Ashlyn was still laughing her head off.  
"Anyway, Anakin what did you want to tell me?" Obi-wan said.  
"Ashlyn showed me an image of someone that we are more than likely going to come across during this mission," Anakin said, trying to ignore his Padawan's laughter.  
"Who?" Obi-wan asked.  
"Ventress."  
The room became silent and Obi-wan was frozen in surprise.  
"That may become a problem," Obi-wan said, stroking his beard.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Review! Review!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	16. Chapter 15-Naboo

**Naboo**

Five days later, Anakin landed the ship in the hangar of the Royal Palace and then jumped up to meet the others before they went down the ramp. He had put Ashlyn on guard duty to Padme so that she had less of a chance of pranking him again.  
He reached the ramp and walked down it to stand with Obi-wan who was talking to the Governors and Queen Advisers.  
"Jedi Master Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you after such a long time. I haven't seen you since you were a boy and you blew up the space station," one of the Governors said.  
"It is good to see you too Governor," Anakin said as he sensed Ashlyn walking up to stand next to him, "Allow me to introduce you to my Padawan Learner," he added as the Jedi Master turned to Ashlyn.  
Ashlyn bowed, "Padawan Ashlyn Dubreas of-," she started but was interrupted by the Governor.  
"I know who you are, young one, I'm an old friend of your mothers," he said.  
"Governor, can we go inside?" Padme requested.  
"Of course Senator Amidala," he said as he then led the group towards the Palace.  
Ashlyn looked around in amazement as they entered the throne room and she sighed in content as she admired the artwork that adorned the tall walls.  
The three Jedi stood in the middle of the circle of the royal court members, only one chair was empty and that chair was the Queen's throne.  
"We desperately need your help," one of the Advisers said, "Our world has been at civil war for the past few months. We have tried all we can to defend ourselves and our people."  
"We are here to guard Senator Amidala and before we get involved in anything else I would like to see what these people are capable of," Obi-wan stated simply.  
"You won't have to wait long, they have been quiet for a few days which can only mean they are planning something," another Adviser said.  
"Master, Ashlyn and I will walk around Theed to see if we can find anything suspicious," Anakin said.  
"Anakin I don't think that is-," Obi-wan started but was interrupted.  
"That's settled then, I'll call you if I find anything. Come on Ash," Anakin said as he left the throne room.  
"Always on the move," Obi-wan muttered and shook his head before turning back to the royal court.  
"Master, why did you just do that?" Ashlyn asked as they walked down the steps and onto the main street of Theed.  
"Believe it or not Ash, I don't like politics and when I can avoid it I do," Anakin revealed.  
"Okay," Ashlyn said awkwardly.  
They walked around the streets of Theed and Ashlyn smiled as she saw all the groups of small children playing games without a care in the world.  
"I remember playing these games," Ashlyn said.  
Then all of a sudden a group of small boys ran around them and one of them bumped into Ashlyn.  
Ashlyn laughed softly and helped the boy to his feet, who got nervous as he saw that he had bumped into a Jedi.  
"It's okay, what's your name?" Ashlyn asked in a friendly tone as she knelt down to the boy's eye level.  
"Nuka," he said in reply.  
Ashlyn thought that he looked familiar somehow but then shook it off, "Well, go have fun but be careful," she said and then the little boy ran off to his friends.  
"Funny little kid, he actually looks an awful lot like you did when you were his age," Anakin mentioned as he watched the boy run away with his friends.  
Ashlyn shrugged, "Probably a distant relative."  
They continued along the street but when they had reached the Marketplace a tent off to the left exploded and then there were civilians running everywhere in panic as a mob came running into the area. All of them were armed with blasters and rifles. Ashlyn spotted the little boy from earlier, who was now hiding behind a woman, out of the corner of her eye. The Master and Padawan ignited their lightsabers and started to deflect fire away from the civilians. However, just as back up arrived in the form of Obi-wan and local Police the mob had retreated back to wherever their base was.  
"Anakin, why don't you ever listen to me?" Obi-wan demanded.  
"Master, if we hadn't been here who knows what would have happened," Anakin retorted in frustration.  
Ashlyn rolled her eyes as the two Jedi Masters continued to argue with each other. None of them noticed the woman walking up to them until they heard a shout, "Ashlyn?!"  
The young girl turned to find the woman looking at her in amazement with the little boy behind her skirt.  
Anakin and Obi-wan stopped talking as they turned to look at Ashlyn for her reaction to seeing her mother. Obi-wan recognised the woman and told Anakin through their old training bond who it was, which bought expression of realisation onto his former Padawan's face.  
Ashlyn looked very unsure of what to do, this woman looked familiar but she wasn't sure who she was. The woman came closer to them with a sad look on her face.  
"Ashlyn, it's me," she said and when there was no reply from the teenager, she added, "Your mother."  
Ashlyn became shocked and surprised as she looked up to her Master, asking with her eyes what she was meant to do. Obi-wan saw the look and decided to save the young Padawan from this very awkward situation.  
"Mrs Dubreas, it's nice to see you again," Obi-wan said, bowing slightly.  
"Master Kenobi, it's good to see you too," she replied back to him.  
"I was just wondering if there was a more suitable place for us to talk rather than in the middle of a crime scene," Obi-wan suggested warmly.  
"Oh yes, umm follow me," Mrs Dubreas said as she turned and started walking down the street, "Nuka, we need to go home."  
"Okay mum," Nuka said as he followed his mother.  
Obi-wan, Anakin and Ashlyn followed Mrs Dubreas and her son in silence as she led them to her home. They came to a white marble building street house that looked no different to the others surrounding it and entered to find a nice living area.  
"Please make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get some refreshments," Mrs Dubreas said as she indicated toward the comfortable looking cushioned seats and then disappeared, with Nuka hot on her heels.  
 _What do I do Master?_ Ashlyn asked desperately through their training bond.  
 _Just relax and be nice to her._ Anakin said, _Don't waste this opportunity, Ash. I was never allowed to see my mother and then the last time I saw her, she died in my arms._  
Ashlyn gasped out loud, Obi-wan heard it and turned a questioning eye on the two of them.  
Anakin and Obi-wan had one of their own conversations until Mrs Dubreas came back into the room with a tray ladled with a jug and some glasses. She placed it on the small table in the middle of the group of seats.  
"So what are you all doing here on Naboo?" she asked curiously.  
"Mainly to protect Senator Amidala from the raiders while she is here on Naboo for the coronation of the new Queen," Anakin answered swiftly.  
"Do I know you from somewhere? You look oddly familiar," Mrs Dubreas inquired curiously.  
Anakin raised an eyebrow and said, "Sorry how rude of me. I am Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker."  
Ashlyn watched as her mother's face lit up with recognition and then smiled, "You're the little boy we picked up on Tatooine," she said.  
Anakin looked stunned, not many people knew him as that boy anymore even those few who had been part of Padme's royal guard when she was Queen.  
"Yes I am," Anakin said amusedly.  
Ashlyn snorted a laugh into her drink which got her disapproving looks from both her mother and Master.  
"Ashlyn that's rude, act like a lady please," Mrs Dubreas scolded.  
Ashlyn became shocked which quickly turned into frustration at her mother for thinking that she still had a right to discipline her.  
"Ash, calm down," Anakin said, placing a hand on her shoulder to help her relax through the Force.  
Ashlyn eventually did calm down and then the room became awkwardly silent.  
Obi-wan was the one to break it as always, "I'm sorry Mrs Dubreas. After you live at the Temple for most of your life you start to find different people to become the authority figure. For example, Anakin is Ashlyn's Master which means that he is technically the one who calls the shots basically. Ashlyn has never liked being told what to do by people other than those that she respects and trusts," he said, trying to explain as best he could to the surprised mother.  
Mrs Dubreas nodded and then went on to ask, "Ashlyn, do you remember me at all?"  
The room was silent for a few moments as Ashlyn fidgeted with her hands and then she spoke, "Not really, I only remember the day Master Kenobi came to get me."  
Mrs Dubreas gasped as Obi-wan went on to explain in more depth, "Most of us who were taken to the Temple at her age only remember that event. I'm not one of those few as I was given to the Jedi Order by my mother as a newborn but it is common amongst those of us who were taken to the Temple at that age."  
The woman in front of them nodded sadly and then stood up, "You should probably get back to what you need to do," Mrs Dubreas said as she walked them to the door where they said their farewells and left.  
The three Jedi bowed and began to walked down the street but Ashlyn suddenly turned back and ran to her mother. The Padawan gave the woman a hug, took a step back and smiled warmly before going back to the two Jedi Masters who had stopped to watch the exchange.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Let me know what you all think so far in a review._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	17. Chapter 16-Coronation

**Coronation**

Ashlyn pulled her Jedi robe on and looked in the mirror, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about her mother and little brother since their meeting two days ago. It was weird, the teenager didn't remember the woman at all but her mother had recognised her after not seeing her for over a decade.  
All of a sudden there was a knock on her door and Ashlyn was brought out of her thoughts, "Come in."  
The door opened and Padme came in, "Are you ready yet?" she asked.  
Ashlyn sighed and said, "No."  
Padme laughed, "What's wrong Ashlyn?"  
"I need something different with my hair," Ashlyn stated, "This is boring," she added, pointing to the traditional Padawan hairstyle.  
"Here I'll help you," Padme said, walking over to the young girl and pulling the ponytail out while leaving the Padawan braid in. She then took two reasonably thick and even strands of hair from either side of Ashlyn's head and separated them from the rest of the teen's hair.  
"Did you want the braid up or down?" Padme asked.  
"I'll try up for once," Ashlyn said.  
So Padme continued to do the simple hairstyle that her mother used to do to her hair when she had been little, "Done," Padme announced.  
Ashlyn had dazed off and when she looked at her reflection she nodded.  
"I like it."  
"Are you girls ready?" Anakin's voice came through the door in a loud tone.  
"Yes Master, we're coming," Ashlyn called as she got up, ran to the door, opened it and bowled her Master over.  
"Ashlyn, get off me," Anakin groaned as loud as he could after having the wind knocked out of him, "You're not a Youngling anymore."  
Ashlyn laughed as she got up and then helped her Master to his feet. Then she skipped out to the living area, leaving Anakin and Padme behind in the doorway together.  
"Ashlyn certainly isn't the little girl I met when I was Queen anymore," Padme said softly.  
Anakin laughed as he hugged Padme before running off after his Padawan with the Senator close behind him.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-wan and Ashlyn stood with their hands in their sleeves, in different spots of the large room. The ceremony was about to start and the Jedi were there solely to guard the new Queen and the other important people in the room. Anakin and Ashlyn found it to be quite boring, whereas Obi-wan was quite intrigued and fascinated by the ceremony. Everything went smoothly all the way through and there were no signs of the raiders.  
"That was so boring, why were we there when there was obviously not gonna be an attack?" Anakin asked in a disgruntled manner.  
"Stop that Anakin, it makes you sound like you wanted an attack to happen," Obi-wan scolded sternly.  
They were walking in the parade alongside Padme and Jar Jar who Ashlyn was in a deep conversation with, in the Gungan language.  
"Jar Jar, Ashlyn please speak in basic you're starting to draw attention," Padme requested softly.  
Ashlyn blushed, "Sorry Senator Amidala," she apologised politely and then continued the conversation with the Gungan in basic.  
Anakin chuckled, "How is it that she knows the language?" he asked Padme.  
"Well after the treaty with the Gungans was fully installed it became crucial for people to learn the language because most Gungans don't speak or understand basic. So all the schools teach the children to speak the language as well as our native language," Padme explained to Anakin.  
"Hmm, well that makes sense," Anakin said as he watched his young Padawan as she started talking to Padme in Nabooian.  
"Est ta leh che boya, neni het far pinu," Ashlyn said.  
Padme smiled and replied back, "Numa un sei che casu."  
Obi-wan and Anakin looked at each other with confused expressions, then they both shrugged as Ashlyn laughed.  
As the girls continued the conversation Anakin started to notice that a lot of the civilians were calling out the same phrase.  
"Padme, what are they saying?" Anakin inquired curiously while looking at the crowd.  
"They are saying the new Queen's Nabooian name, it's supposed to be a sign of good luck and prosperity," Padme explained.  
"What's your name?" Anakin asked.  
"Nikilana Amidala," Padme said, "When you turn of age you get to choose whether you keep your family basic name or Nabooian name."  
"And you kept your basic given name and Nabooian family name?" Anakin asked and Padme nodded simply in reply.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. In regards to the Nabooian language, it does exist in star wars lore but there is no recorded translation of it into basic and vice versa. So I jumbled different words from several real languages together._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	18. Chapter 17-Raiders Leader

**Raiders Leader**

"So who is this Ventress person?" Ashlyn asked as they sat at the table for breakfast the next day. It was now a priority to find the raiders and their leader so that there would be no more problems.  
"Didn't you study the Clone Wars, Ashlyn?" Padme asked.  
"No Younglings don't learn that sort of stuff until they become Padawans," Anakin revealed.  
"The teachings we give Younglings are mostly on the Force and Code, not battle strategies and history," Obi-wan explained in more depth.  
"Oh well I can't tell you much Ashlyn, I've only heard stories about Ventress," Padme said with a soft smile.  
"But Anakin and I have fought against her so many times that I think we have both lost count," Obi-wan said as he leaned back in his seat.  
"She was Dooku's Assassin during the Clone Wars," Anakin said.  
"Ventress was a Jedi Padawan, she is Anakin's age maybe a little younger," Obi-wan said.  
"What happened?" Ashlyn asked in curiosity.  
"While on a mission with her Master he was killed and all we know is that every person and droid involved were slaughtered. She was nowhere to be found along with her Master's lightsaber," Obi-wan said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.  
"What? And then years later she appears as Dooku's Assassin?" Ashlyn asked incredulously.  
"Naturally but where she was and what she was doing in between those two events we will probably never know," Obi-wan said.  
"So she's the leader of these raiders?" Padme asked.  
"Either that or she is involved with them in some way," Anakin confirmed.  
"We should start tracking the raiders from where the last attack was," Obi-wan said.  
"How will you do that Obi-wan? The tracks would be gone by now," Padme pointed out.  
"We'll track them through the Force signature marks they left behind," Anakin said, "Force users are not the only ones with signatures. Every living thing has one; plants, animals, people, everything."  
As Anakin finished his explanation Obi-wan went to pick up a piece of fruit from the middle of the table when all of a sudden the fruit exploded, sending the remains all over Obi-wan. Everyone, including the prankster, looked at Obi-wan in shock as the older Jedi froze in his seat.  
"Obi-wan, what in the name of-?" Padme started to ask as Anakin started to laugh hysterically.  
Obi-wan turned to look at Padme as a piece of the fruit slid down his thin greyed moustache, "I'm fine Padme," he said as the Jedi Master stood up and left to go to the refresher. Ashlyn started to laugh with Anakin as nobody had caught her for once.  
"Oh man Master, you were supposed to pick it up, not Obi-wan," Ashlyn blurted out through her uncontrollable laughter which then caused the Jedi Master to stop laughing as his Padawan continued, as she obviously hadn't noticed yet.  
"That was so funny!" Ashlyn said and she suddenly stopped at the look her Master was giving her, "Oops."  
"Go and apologise to Obi-wan right this second," Anakin ordered.  
Ashlyn stood up and left to go find Obi-wan.  
"Me and my big, fat mouth," Ashlyn mumbled under breath.  
"Sorry, what was that Ash?" Anakin called to her.  
Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "Nevermind!" she called back.

* * *

"I am perfectly capable of riding one of these by myself Master," Ashlyn scowled as she sat on the back of a Falumpaset behind her Master later that day.  
"Well maybe if you hadn't pulled that prank this morning you might have been able to ride one by yourself," Anakin said.  
"Why are you angry at me anyway? You were laughing too," Ashlyn demanded in frustration.  
"Ash," Anakin said as he pulled the creature to a stop, "Do you know how close you were to being sent to one of the Jedi Agriculture planets when Master Yoda took you on that field trip?" he asked her seriously.  
"Did you ever wonder why I started pranking in the first place?" Ashlyn growled as she leapt off the back of the creature and started to walk off into the swamp.  
Obi-wan pulled his beast to a stop, planning on waiting for Anakin and Ashlyn."Anakin?" Obi-wan asked."No, you keep going Master we'll catch up," Anakin said as he walked off after his young Padawan with the Falumpaset in Jedi Master found Ashlyn sitting on a log with her chin resting in the palm of her hand."Ashlyn," Anakin said as he sat down next to her.  
There were a few moments of silence and then, "I wanted to be like you Master," Ashlyn said all of sudden.  
"What?" Anakin asked incredulously.  
"I looked at all the Masters and didn't like what I saw. They were strict and never happy, they never had any fun. Then I looked at you and saw how you always had fun by pranking Master Kenobi and fooling around," Ashlyn said, "That's the type of Jedi I want to be. I want to be able laugh and be happy."  
"Ashlyn, there are other ways of having fun and why did you have to pick me as your role model?" Anakin asked as he shook his head in amazement.  
Ashlyn looked up at him and grinned, "Because you were the only one who gave me comfort in the Council chambers when it felt like they were saying that there was something wrong with me. Well that's what it felt like."  
Anakin grinned, "Come on, we have to catch up with Obi-wan," he said as the Jedi Master jumped back onto the beast's back and then he grasped his Padawan's hand as he pulled her up but this time in front of him.  
Ashlyn turned her head slightly and grinned at him.  
"What? I need a break," Anakin joked as the teenager took the reins and laughed as she urged the beast forward.  
They started to follow Obi-wan's tracks and when they caught up to him they found him sitting there on his beast, stroking his beard.  
"Is there something wrong, Master?" Anakin asked in concern, he knew what that look meant.  
Obi-wan sighed as he looked at the map in front of him and then out at the landscape a couple of times.  
"Do you recognise this area Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, looking at his former Padawan expectantly.  
Ashlyn looked between the two Jedi Masters in confusion as Anakin looked around at his surroundings and then he saw something that looked very familiar.  
Anakin dismounted and walked over to an old broken statue, the very same one he had used to watch for the people of Naboo who had become a sort of rogue group during the blockade twenty odd years ago.  
"What happened here? This swamp was never here before," Anakin said, frowning around at the landscape.  
"It certainly wasn't and it isn't on the map either," Obi-wan said, tapping their location on the map.  
"I'll contact Padme and Jar Jar," Anakin said, pulling out his comlink which was followed by continuous beeping for a while and then Padme's handmaiden answered  
"Hello Master Skywalker, how may I help you?" Dorme asked.  
"I need to talk to Padme and Jar Jar," Anakin stated in an urgent tone.  
"Of course, just a moment please."  
A few seconds of silence passed and then, "Anakin, is everything alright?" Padme's voice asked.  
"Well, remember the area that we all gathered in before the battle with the Trade Federation?" Anakin inquired.  
"Yes."  
"Well we're standing in that area and it's all swamp land now," Anakin revealed.  
"What?" Padme asked in surprise.  
"Is Jar Jar there with you?" Obi-wan called so that she could hear him.  
"Well yes, of course, he is," Padme said.  
"Mesa's here, Master Obi," Jar Jar said.  
"Jar Jar, when did this area turn into a swamp?" Obi-wan asked as he moved his beast closer to Anakin.  
"Ahh, well Gungans wents there for a ceremony and were chased out. Boss was not happy," Jar Jar said.  
"When did this happen?" Anakin asked.  
"Jar Jar, why didn't you mention this to me?" Padme asked.  
"Boss didn't want to intrude on the Naboo and didn't want mesa to say anything," the Gungan said, "It was, ahh, about year ago."  
"Around the time the raids started," Obi-wan said, nodding while stroking his beard.  
"Well I think we have found the hideout," Anakin said.  
"We're coming back to talk about this further before we do anything. We'll be back as soon as we can," Obi-wan said as Anakin walked back over to the beast Ashlyn was still sitting on.  
"Be safe, all of you," Padme said and the call was cut off.  
Anakin climbed back up onto the Falumpaset. They both turned their beasts around and started the long trek back to Theed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Let me know what you think in a review. I love to know what my readers think._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	19. Chapter 18-Rare and Combined As One

**Rare and Combined as One**

Ashlyn was sitting on one of the lounges, looking at the three adults in confusion as their conversation had been becoming more baffling to her with each day that had passed. It had been three days since they had searched the swampland nearby the capital city.  
"How is a swamp a hideout?" Ashlyn asked.  
"There was a Doctor that turned against the Republic back in the Clone Wars. He had just disappeared but then we found him in a hideout in swampland and he had recreated a plague," Padme said, "It is possible to make a hideout underneath a swamp."  
"But Jar Jar said that there was no swamp when the Gungans got chased out of the area last year," Ashlyn reminded them simply, "So where did the swamp come from?"  
Anakin ran his scarred hand through his slightly grey-flecked hair, "Hmm, good point. Swamps can't be man-made."  
"So how did it get there?" Obi-wan inquired more to himself than anyone else while stroking his beard again.  
"Regardless of this; we need a plan," Anakin said sounding tired.  
It was silent in the room for a few minutes and then Ashlyn suddenly got up and started to walk for the door leading outside.  
"Ash, where are you going?" Anakin asked curiously.  
His Padawan didn't respond, she just sat down on the rug that covered the wood of the patio. Ashlyn crossed her legs and started to meditate, "Ash?"  
"Shh, I need to concentrate," she snapped.  
Anakin chuckled and saturated his mind in the bond he shared with his young Padawan so that he could monitor what she was seeing. Thankfully he hadn't taught her how to block him so she wasn't able to hide anything from him.  
Ashlyn opened her mind to listen to the Force as it started to whisper to her the secret of what was happening. Anakin was watching closely as well as protecting her from the unknown things that could happen when someone immersed themselves this deep into the Force. Suddenly both of their eyes snapped open and they looked at each other in shock at what they had both seen. Ventress was building an army out of the dead with some sort of dark power controlled by the Dark Side of the Force.  
"How on earth would she get this power?" Anakin asked no one in particular.  
"How is she going to do it?" Ashlyn asked her Master.  
"To be honest, I have no clue."  
Anakin stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked up at his former Master in concern.  
"What is it Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.  
"Ventress is going to use some sort of old Sith ritual to make an army of the dead Sith of the past," Anakin explained.  
Padme gasped and clutched onto the table behind her to stop herself from dropping to the ground.  
"What? How? Why?" she asked rapidly as she started to panic.  
Anakin sent waves of the Force to calm her down which worked very quickly.  
"Padme, calm down, we'll come up with something. I won't let it happen," Anakin soothingly promised her.  
"First Ashlyn will have to make her lightsaber Anakin," Obi-wan said, "She'll be able to fight better with her own crafted lightsaber than with a spare one from the Temple."  
"Hmm, good point," the younger man mused on the thought.  
"I know the best place for it," Ashlyn said.  
All three adults looked at her interested to see what she came up with. Ashlyn stood up and walked to stand in front of Padme.  
"With your permission milady I would like to build my lightsaber in the cave behind the waterfall in Varikino," Ashlyn requested very politely.  
Padme felt touched that Ashlyn would want to do it there, "Of course Ashlyn."  
"Go get the things you will need from the ship Ash, it'll all be there," Anakin said as he shooed his Padawan away to go start her task.  
Ashlyn bowed slightly as she left the building pulling her Jedi robe on as she went. Then she remembered Master Yoda taking her and some other Younglings to Ilum to find their crystals. She put her hand in the pouch on her belt that she had put it in that day for safe keeping. It was a rare crystal and a very dark blue in colour. She smiled at it for a moment and then placed it back in the pouch.

* * *

The next day, Ashlyn stared around her in awe at the beauty of the cave behind the waterfall as she knelt down on a rock and placed the materials and crystal in front of her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she gently tried to bring the materials together into one.  
"The crystal is the heart of the blade," Anakin whispered softly to her, "The heart is the crystal of the Jedi."  
Ashlyn repeated after her Master the exact words he spoke to her.  
"The Jedi is the crystal of the Force," her Master said, "The Force is the blade of the heart."  
Again the young Padawan repeated her Master's words of wisdom.  
"All are intertwined," Anakin said as he stopped in front of Ashlyn, "The crystal, the blade, the Jedi. You are one."  
The lightsaber landed in Ashlyn's hands, completely finished.  
Ashlyn rose and bowed to her Master, "Thank you, Master."  
"Remember those words, Ash. For you will someday tell them to your own Padawans," Anakin told her in all seriousness.  
"Of course Master," Ashlyn said as she followed Anakin Skywalker out of the cave.  
Ashlyn suddenly looked down at her new weapon and realised the design was almost exactly the same as her Master's.  
"Master, why does my lightsaber look the same as yours?" Ashlyn asked curiously.  
"Hmm, let me see," Anakin took the weapon and examined it, "Funny it has Obi-wan's hilt but my hilt guard."  
Ashlyn laughed as she noticed it too.  
"But it does have you in it, Ash," Anakin said, "Look at these engravings, they're Nabooian."  
Ashlyn gasped as she recognised the design. In native Nabooian art, the design was used to symbolise water. Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder and steered her back to the speeder that they would take to where they were meeting Obi-wan and Padme for the assault.

* * *

Ashlyn ignited her new lightsaber in ease and comfort; it was a part of her now and that's what amazed her to no end even though she had only built it a few hours ago. They were walking through the swamp this time with a group of local police and Padme. They didn't want to risk alerting the rebels below about their presence. Ashlyn would normally be grumbling about her new robes getting muddy but with her new weapon to keep her mind off it, she barely even noticed. All of a sudden something sprang up from under her feet and she froze stock still.  
"Umm Master Skywalker!" Ashlyn whispered urgently to him, as he turned around she pointed to the thing she was standing on.  
It was a camera with what looked like a bomb attached to it and it was going in a circle, surveying the area.  
Obi-wan signalled for everyone to get under cover without saying a word while Anakin was keeping his young Padawan calm through their bond.  
"Ash, don't move," Anakin said to her as he got closer to Ashlyn without camera seeing him by going around it in a circle.  
Ashlyn followed the order and didn't move a muscle when suddenly everything changed in a split second.  
Anakin had lifted a rock with the Force to replace Ashlyn with when the bomb started the countdown. The rock appeared to have been booby-trapped.  
Her Master changed priority straight away and without a second thought Force pulled Ashlyn off the device and over to him. The bomb exploded sending the two Jedi Masters, thirty Police, a Senator and a Padawan ten meters back into the mud. Ashlyn had landed on top of her Master, so she pulled him up with her immediately.  
"Well there's our plan going down the drain," Anakin said as he ran over to Padme to help her up.  
"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the camera started flashing a red light and screaming those two words.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-wan muttered as the hole appeared and started to suck the swamp into it like a drain.  
The drain started to then drag the group down the hole as well.  
"Yep, I most definitely have a bad feeling about this!" Obi-wan called.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Please review and hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	20. Chapter 19-The Encounter

**The Encounter**

Obi-wan, Anakin and Ashlyn were the first to get sucked in taking them down deep into the ground. Next thing they knew was they were falling through the air and then landed smack dam on a hard surface.  
Ashlyn sat up and looked around but Padme and the others were nowhere to be seen; she turned to Obi-wan.  
He was out cold, "Master Kenobi," she muttered as she shook him trying to wake him up.  
He still didn't move.  
"Ashlyn get off me!" Anakin exclaimed.  
Ashlyn sprung to her feet and apologised, "Oops, sorry Master."  
Anakin sat up rubbing the back of his head as he looked around.  
"Where are the others?" he asked in confusion.  
"I don't know-," Ashlyn started but was then interrupted.  
"Surely, Master Skywalker, you don't want this reunion to be interrupted," a sickly sweet voice spoke from the shadows.  
"Ventress," Obi-wan mumbled as he slowly sat up holding his forehead in the palm of his hand.  
"Ah my dear Obi-wan Kenobi," Ventress sighed, coming out of the shadows.  
Ventress started walking toward them which Ashlyn reacted to quickly by drawing her lightsaber. She stood between the Assassin and the two Jedi Masters, moving into a defensive ready position.  
"You won't take another step closer, Asajjj Ventress," Ashlyn warned firmly.  
Obviously, Anakin and Obi-wan still hadn't recovered from the fall yet so the Padawan decided to take action to stop an attack from occurring upon the two men behind her. Even if it meant that she had to engage in that fight she would, after all spending half your life as a prankster and top in her Youngling group at physical tasks teaches you a few tricks.  
"Oh dear me, a new pet," Ventress said excitedly, "Who is your Master, young Padawan?"  
"What is it to you?" Ashlyn snarled.  
"Guessing by the way you are acting, Skywalker is your Master. Hmm, interesting," Ventress said as she came closer to the trio.  
Anakin stood up and ignited his own lightsaber but he had a few broken ribs as he clutched his side. Obi-wan tried to stand but failed as his left leg gave way underneath him. Ashlyn had been the only one not affected badly in the fall.  
"Come now dear Obi-wan, you won't join us," Ventress gloated at the old Jedi Master, "Such a pity. Ah well, I guess you will have to do Skywalker," she added distastefully, igniting her lightsabers and ran the extra few metres that separated her from the group of Jedi.  
She went straight for Anakin as Ashlyn slipped behind her to fight while trying to take as much off her Master as she could.  
The battle was a whirl of underarms, overheads, side cuts and leg cuts. Ashlyn was starting to tire but not as much as Anakin who was already severely injured. Then he slipped and missed a parry and Ventress dug her lightsaber in a side cut into his already injured right side. He dropped to the ground and Ventress was about to strike a deadly blow forgetting all about the Padawan behind her. Ashlyn parried the attack just in time and glared into Ventress's cold, angry eyes as the Assassin glared back.  
"You're certainly a gutsy little Padawan, aren't you?" Ventress sneered.  
Ashlyn's look and stance did not waver.  
Ventress turned to her then and started raining blows down on her. Ashlyn resisted for up to five minutes and then came out and surprised everyone.  
The Force prompted her to call her Master's lightsaber to her left hand and when she did Ashlyn managed to protect herself from a blow that she did not see coming and it would have been fatal. After another ten minutes of fighting Ventress with two lightsabers which was a feat for someone of her age and skill level. However, she started to get overconfident. Ventress saw this and decided to take full advantage.  
"Ash, don't get carried away! Don't get overconfident!" Anakin called to his Padawan trying to stop what was about to follow but it was too late.  
Ventress sent her lightsaber across Ashlyn's face and left a severe wound across the young girl's face. The Assassin laughed as Anakin and Obi-wan watched the Padawan stand up and continue the battle using the Force as a guide for she could not see through the wound. Ashlyn had learnt her lesson the hard way and now the Padawan was determined to make her Master proud of her. Another ten minutes of vigorous fighting continued when all of a sudden there was yelling all around her.  
"Padme!" Ashlyn heard Anakin yell and she knew that they were safe.  
"Ashlyn, get down!" Obi-wan yelled.  
The girl obeyed immediately and dropped to the ground just as blasters started to fire, then it ceased after a few minutes.  
"No Padme, get Ash," Anakin pleaded somewhere in the darkness.  
"Master?" Ashlyn called out trying to find where he was.  
"Ashlyn," Padme gasped from in front of her.  
Ashlyn reached forward and found Padme's hand.  
"Ventress?"  
"She got away as we arrived. You'll be fine Ash," the Senator said as she clutched the girl to her chest.  
Ashlyn started to doze off into darkness as the pain of her wound hit her as if she had been run over by a land speeder.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope you are enjoying the story so far._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	21. Chapter 20-The Scar&Vision of the Future

**The Scar & the Vision of the Future**

Ventress put the contact details into the holoterminal to inform her boss of the new list of events that had unfolded.  
It did not take long for the hooded figure to appear on the control panel of the ship and spat, "What is it, Ventress?"  
"I'm sorry my Lord I had to abandon the base after the Jedi found me, they know I'm up to something," Ventress informed apologetically.  
"This is actually good and falls right into my plans, return to the rendezvous point quickly so that we can discuss the next stage," the hooded figure ordered approvingly.  
"Of course my Lord," Ventress said and then she ended the communication before entering hyperspace.

* * *

"How is she Barriss?" a voice asked.  
"She should be waking soon Master Skywalker," a woman answered.  
Then there was the sound of someone sitting down next to her and someone else walking out of the room.  
Ashlyn slowly opened her eyes to find her Master next to her bed sitting in a chair.  
"Ash!" Anakin exclaimed as the Padawan sat up and looked around to find herself in the Jedi Temple Medical Bay.  
"What happened?" Ashlyn asked.  
"You fought Ventress but she got away after leaving you with a – well – souvenir, I guess," Anakin said sadly, "Same as what she did to me," he added, pointing to the scar that ran over his right eye.  
"What?!" Ashlyn exclaimed as she started to freak out.  
"Ash, calm down. The healers don't want you to see it until you're fully healed," Anakin said trying to reassure his young Padawan, "You might go into shock if you see it right now okay."  
Ashlyn calmed down slightly and leaned back against the pillows. She could feel the bacta patches on her forehead, across her nose and on her left cheek.  
"How long have I been out for?" Ashlyn asked curiously.  
Anakin chuckled softly, "About two weeks."  
She starred off into space for a little while and then was pulled out by the sound of the door opening.  
"Ash! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Kyra yelled as she entered the room.  
Ashlyn looked up at her friend, smiled and nodded her head softly.  
"Hey Kyra," Ash said as her best friend hugged her to death.  
"Master Offee finally let me in here to see you, something about you needing rest and quiet," Kyra said, "So how are you?"  
"I'm fine, honest," Ashlyn said, "But do I have any reason not to be fine."  
Kyra frowned and lied, "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

* * *

"Okay, Ash, you don't have to look today if you don't want to. We can always wait a few more days," Anakin told her in concern.  
"No Master I'm fine, I need to see it and move on," Ashlyn replied firmly. It had been a week since she had woken up in the medical bay back in the Jedi Temple and she was sick of not being able to see her face because of some lousy scar.  
Master Offee handed her the mirror with the back facing her, "Now look when you are ready there is no need to rush."  
Obi-wan stood behind Anakin to support the young girl while leaning on his crutch to support the still healing broken leg.  
Ashlyn held the mirror in her hands for a few seconds and then closed her eyes before turning the mirror right side up.  
The young Padawan opened her eyes very slowly and then gasped at her reflection and how her face had changed so much just because of one scar.  
It went from above her right eyebrow to her left cheek in a diagonal line across her face and it was a very angry red colour at the moment. She just sat there looking at herself for about ten minutes not knowing whether to cry or make a joke out of it.  
After a few minutes, Anakin got concerned for his Padawan and decided to break the silence, "Tiger?"  
Ashlyn looked up at her Master with a very confused look on her face and he realised she didn't know how to react.  
"It's okay Ash, I've got hundreds of scars from Ventress," Anakin said, rubbing his Padawan's back to comfort her, "Hey at least no one is going to want to mess with you."  
Ashlyn broke out in a laugh for a few minutes, then Obi-wan and Kyra were shooed out of the room so that they could do some meditation. During meditation, Ashlyn saw an image that she blocked from her Master that made her both worried and curious. Five children; four boys and two girls, practising lightsaber combat. All of them were different ages; the eldest boy had dirty blond hair in the Padawan haircut, deep blue eyes, he looked to be fifteen-years-old. The second eldest boy had light brown hair, hazel eyes, he looked to be about ten-years-old and was fighting very aggressively with the eldest boy. The next boy had reddish-blonde hair, dark green eyes and he looked to be eight-years-old. The eldest girl looked about eight-years-old which meant that she could be the other boy's twin; she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. These two children were duelling playfully. The youngest girl looked strikingly like herself when she was younger, no older than five-years-old and was using a remote with blonde hair and blue eyes. The youngest boy could have been no older than two or three-years-old and he had light brown hair and blue eyes. These children were definitely siblings but what intrigued Ashlyn the most was the fact that the youngest girl looked practically identical to herself.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Okay that is the end of Book 1, please review._ _Who is the mysterious hooded figure? Read the next book to find out, it is up on the site. Adventures of the Templars #2-The Deadly Crisis. The next instalment in the series._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


End file.
